From U, Only U
by QMingKyutez137
Summary: "Minnie-ah…apa kalian masih bersama?" / "Nn-ne?" / "Bila itu benar, eomma minta kalian berpisah." / "Maaf, Min. tapi Kyuhyun sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri." / "Tidak, akulah yang tak tahu diri. Memang sudah seharusnya dari dulu aku pergi, maaf." / "Namamu?" / "Eoh?" gadis itu membeo sebelum kemudian menjawab lirih pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." / JoY Fic / GS
1. Prolog

_**From U, Only U**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s), -newbie-, etc._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* :)_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

Prolog

.

"Ummh~ hahh~ teruslah mengerang Ming chagiiihhh~" jawab Kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengemut _klirotis_ Sungmin, menjilat dan menusuk-nusuk lubangnya hingga Sungmin kegelian dan nikmat sekaligus dibuatnya. Setelah menerima cairan yang keluar dari lubang Sungmin dan meneguknya habis, dengan tergesa dibukanya kemeja biru yang ia pakai dan dilempar begitu saja kesembarang arah, kemudian membuka celana bahannya dan membuatnya _full naked_.

"Hahh~ hahhh~" Sungmin yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya dikagetkan oleh sebuah benda yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Kyuhyun tak mengucapkan apapun seakan lidahnya kelu dan hanya memandang dengan sayu. Seakan mengerti Sungmin langsung meraup 'benda' itu dan mengemutnya bagai _lollipop_ yang sangat manis.

"Ssshh~ kau semakin pintaaar Mingghhh~ hhh~" Erang Kyuhyun saat merasakan kehangatan pada miliknya didalam mulut Sungmin. Tak dibiarkan menganggur, tangan kanannya sibuk meremas payudara Sungmin secara bergantian dan sesekali memilin putingnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk melebarkan paha Sungmin dan mulai mengerjai klirotis Sungmin –lagi- dengan lembut, membuat Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat karena dimanjakan dua kali lipat.

"Hhh~ sudah cukup chagiii, berbaringlah dengan nyaman.." titah Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan juniornya dari dalam mulut Sungmin. Kemudian matanya menatap lapar pada dua gundukan yang tampak mulus itu.

"Mmmhh~" lenguhan Kyuhyun terdengar setelah ia mencapai apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ahh~ ummh~ ahh~" desah Sungmin saat lidah terampil Kyuhyun menjilat-jilat tonjolan pink-nya sambil sesekali mengemutnya bahkan menggigitnya karena gemas. "Pelan-pelan Kyuuu~ periiihhh~"

"Mm-mian.." ucap Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"Gwaenchana" jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun dan puncak kepalanya. Sesaat Kyuhyun melihat kesedihan dalam foxy bening itu dan membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dibuatnya. "Boleh aku menyamping? Sepertinya itu belum pernah kita coba" ucap Sungmin sambil mengerling nakal dan membuat jiwa pervert Kyuhyun kembali lagi.

"Ash your wish chagiii~" jawab Kyuhyun, lalu memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Sungmin. "Ahh~ uughh~" lenguhnya saat juniornya baru masuk setengahnya kedalam lubang Sungmin. "Huffftt~" desahnya saat lubangnya masuk sempurna.

"Eungggh~ bergeraklah Kyuuu~" perintah Sungmin dengan suara seraknya saat sudah mengadaptasikan lubangnya dengan junior Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunpun menuruti dan terus bergerak dengan penuh nafsu tanpa tahu air mata yeoja yang sedang memuaskan nafsunya terus mengalir.

Sungmin yang tadinya pasif karena pikirannya yang kalut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencapai puncak surga dunianya sendiri tanpa membantu sedikitpun. Akhirnya mulai terlihat sedikit aktif untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin Kyuhyun puas dengan 'pelayanan terakhir'-nya sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

* * *

Saya baru, amat sangat baru -amatir-, jadi maklum kalo jelek. Setelah sekian lama cuman bisa jadi reader, sekarang pengen nyobain buat cerita sendiri dan dibaca orang lain, mudah-mudahan diterima dengan baik^^

Dan ini baru prolog, terserah reader mau lanjut apa nggak

Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan

Mohon review-nya ya^^

Gomawo^^ #bow


	2. Chapter 1

_**From U, Only U**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s), -newbie-, etc._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* :)_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ sshhh~~ uughh~ yeah~ ummh~"

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ eungghh~ ahh~"

Erangan dan desahan terus bersahutan didalam kamar itu, lampu yang sengaja dibiarkan meredup membuat suasana begitu romantis sekaligus panas pada sesi percintaan mereka kali ini. Ditambah posisi mereka yang saling berpelukan dengan _possessive _menambah kesan romantis itu. Bibir Kyuhyun tak diam, lidah terampilnya memanjakan payudara dan bibir Sungmin bergantian.

"Ouhh~ mmm..ahhh~ mmmphhh~" bibir itu saling beradu untuk memusakan hasrat masing-masing. Tak ada yang mendominasi karena mereka sama-sama menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pasangannya. Namun Kytuhyun berhasil memasuki mulut Sungmin, lidahnya mencari- cari benda yang sama kenyal untuk kemudian diemut dengan penuh nafsu membuat siempunya mengerang nikmat. Setelah puas memainkan lidah Sungmin ia beralih untuk mengemut tonjolan pink yang sangat menggoda, sementara Sungmin sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Emmpphh ahh~ emmmpph~ emmpphhh~" desah Kyuhyun saat sedang mengemut, menggigit dan menjilt-jilat puting Sungmin tanpa memperlambat tempo genjotannya.

"Ugghhh~ yeahh~ uggghhh~ sshhhh~" desah Sungmin geli sekaligus nikmat.. "Eungghhh Kyuuu~ lebih cepat..lebih dalam! ahh~ ahh..ahh..ahh..ahhhhhhhh" erang Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai titik g-spotnya, kemudian menumbukkan dengan lebih cepat dan dalam sesuai keinginan Sungmin. Sesuatu didalam perutnya yang mendesak ingin keluar sedari tadi mengalir deras sehingga lubangnya semakin licin dan hangat. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerang lirih karena proses ejakulasi Sungmin membuat lubangnya berkedut dan juniorKyuhyun serasa dijepit erat dan itu sangat nikmat.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Eeunggggghhhhhhhhh~" erang Kyuhyun ketika memuntahkan seluruh cairannya kedalam lubang Sungmin. "Hhh~ hhh~ hhh~ _gomawo_, tidurlah..kau pasti lelah..hh~" lanjutnya sambil menstabilkan nafasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Ahhh~" lenguh Sungmin memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun melepas juniornya dari lubang Sungmin. "_Ne_," jawabnya singkat seraya memunggungi Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat sikap Sungmin, namun ia tak ambil pusing 'mungkin terlalu lelah' begitu pikirnya.

Lalu ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya dengan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, "_Jaljayeo chagiii~_" bisiknya setelah mencium tengkuk Sungmin.

Tes

Cairan bening itu –kembali- mengalir dari foxy indahnya sebelum kemudian terkatup perlahan karena rasa letihnya.

* * *

"Hahhh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi kerjanya, sedari tadi pikirannya terus berkecamuk dan membuat konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya terganggu. Bahkan saat meetingpun yang ia kerjakan hanya melamun. Kalau saja Donghae -rekan kerja, sekaligus sahabatnya- yang tepat berada disisinya tak menyadarkannya, mungkin Kyuhyun akan kehilangan salah satu kliennya pagi itu.

_Tok tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu masuk walau sudah setengahnya terbuka, diliriknya Donghae sedang menatap heran kearahnya. "Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae tanpa basa-basi, setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa yang terdapat diruangan itu.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun memasang raut bingungnya.

"Tampangmu kusut sejak tadi pagi, apa kau ada masalah? Ceritalah padaku, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu. Kita sahabat bukan?" tawar Donghae layaknya seorang sahabat. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung bicara dan malah menekuk wajahnya, membuat Donghae mengerutkan dahi . " Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin?"

**DEG**

Kyuhyun menegang mendengar Donghae menyebut nama 'seseorang' yang sedari tadi membuat pikirannya kalut. "Kau tahu sesuatu?" lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyipitkan mata tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi Donghae, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir Donghae.. Seketika Donghae gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

"_Aa-aniya!_" Jawab Donghae gugup karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya tajam. "Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah aku kan hanya bertanya..ss-siapa tahu saja ada hubungannya dengan _'yeoja'-MU_ itu..ternyata memang benar..Aisshhh~~" dumelnya sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal –salah tingkah-. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah kembali rileks dengan menghela nafas lelah –lagi- walaupun dikepalanya masih terdapat banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditujukan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku memang sedang memikirkannya" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku rasa ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku" tambahnya dengan ekspresi menerawang.

"Mm-maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

**Flashback**

"Eungghh~" lenguh Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak dibibirnya. Matanya yang semula masih tertutup rapat perlahan terbuka. Seketika mata foxynya membulat saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun sedang memagut bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Matanya terpejam menikmati aktifitas 'sepihaknya' itu.

"Kyu~~ hahh..hahh.." protes Sungmin saat Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, diraihnya oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir tebalnya dengan enggan.

"Morning _chagiii~_ maaf membangunkanmu.." Kyuhyun menampakkan smirknya melihat wajah merah Sungmin, "Aku hanya tidak mau tidur diluar lagi seperti minggu kemarin, hanya karena tidak membangunkanmu untuk berpamitan," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Sungmin terkekeh lemah, sambil mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. Wajahnya yang semula bersemu merah terlihat sedikit pucat dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun berubah panik. "_Waeyo chagi?_ Apa kau sakit?"

"_Aa-aniyo_..aku tak apa," jawab Sungmin gelagapan. "Aku akan mandi sebentar, setelah itu menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," Sungmin yang akan bangkit dari berbaringnya urung karena pundaknya ditahan dengan lembut oleh kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah. Kebetulan aku ada meeting penting dengan klienku sebentar lagi tepat pukul 08.00 di JOY Café, jadi aku akan sekalian sarapan disana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, namun membuat Sungmin heran.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini? Kau hanya punya waktu 15menit untuk sampai disana." Tanya Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum manis berubah panik.

"OMMO! Tidak! Aku akan kau letakkan laptopku Ming? Kaos kakiku aku lempar kemana semalam? " gerutu Kyuhyun tak karuan membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya Kyu," jari telunjuk Sungmin mengarah pada sebuak meja kecil yang terletak disebelah kiri pintu masuk kamar mandi, "Seperti biasa," tambahnya.

"Yak! Aisshh~ kau, selalu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum manis dan bernafas lega setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Sungmin. Disana terdapat laptop yang terbungkus rapi dengan tasnya kerjanya. Lalu kemeja putih lengkap dengan jas, celana bahan hitam dan dasi biru langitnya.

"_Gomawo chagiya~_ kau yang terbaik!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengenakan pakaiannya dan mengerling nakal pada Sungmin. "Aku pergi dulu, kau istirahatlah lagi dan jangan teralu lelah!" Pesan Kyuhyun setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian dinasnya. Namun saat menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Sungmin sedang berjalan perlahan dengan sempoyongan untuk menghampirinya. Seketika pandangannya berubah cemas dan tergesa membantu Sungmin untuk berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau berlebihan Tuan Cho, aku tidak apa-apa," protes Sungmin dengan sikap protektif Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk mengenakan dasi yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dan merapikan kerahnya. Dengan lekat Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah yang selalu membuatnya lupa akan jati dirinya itu, lalu mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sungmin dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Benarkah? Apa perlu kita pergi kedokter?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir .

"Tidak usah! Aku hanya perlu sedikit istirahat, nanti siang juga sudah sembuh." Sungmin berujar meyakinkan seraya tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi kelinci putihnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi aku tidak. Sebentar, aku akan hubungi Donghae dulu," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam sakunya, namun Sungmin segera mencegahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menunda meetingnya, karena aku harus mengantarmu kerumah sakit"

"Tidak usah Kyu~ aku benr tidak apa-apa," rengek Sungmin.

"Atau kita panggil saja dokternya kesini? Yah lebih baik begi—"  
"Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Sungmin." Aku bilang AKU TIDAK APA-APA, apa kau tidak mengerti?!" Sungmin menekankan kata-katanya.

"_Chagiya~ w-waegeurae?_" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti melihat sikap Sungmin yang 'berbeda'.

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah," titah Sungmin lirih, namun tak berangsur lama ia segera menampilkan senyum termanisnya. "Aku akan menunggumu, nanti kau 'pulang' kan?" tanyanya sambil memyerahkan tas kerja pada Kyuhyun. Yang ditanya hanya diam termangu sambil terus menyalami mata foxy yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu, seakan mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepalanya.

"Mm-mianh—"

"Arrasseo. Cepat berangkat, nanti kau benar-benar terlambat Tuan Cho yang selalu tepat waktu!" seru Sungmin sambil mendorong punggung Kyuhyun mendekati pintu keluar.

"Kau mengusirku Nyonya Cho?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah seramnya, pura-pura marah.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu" protes Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ming..kau kenap—"

"Hati-hati Kyu, selamat bekerja"

BLAM

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan tidak sopan Sungmin membanting pintu tepat didepan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mematung selama beberapa detik, sebelum merasakan getaran halus disaku celananya menandakan pesan masuk ke handphone-nya.

_From Fishy Hae_

"_Kyu kau dimana? Tuan Kim sudah datang.."_

"Heuhhh~ ada apa denganmu Ming..?" tanyanya lirih entah pada siapa. Sebelum kemudian melangkah gontai menju lift.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Sungmin melangkah dengan gontai untuk kembali kekamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh letihnya. Menangis dengan cara berjongkok dan menyerukan wajah diantara tangan dan kaki selama 2jam sangat melelahkan sekaligus pegal. Ketika telah berbaring menyamping diatas ranjang yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu ia menghela nafas lelah, sambil sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada handphone pink kesayangannya yang berada dimeja nakas. Saat membuka kuncinya, terdapat satu pesan masuk dari orang yang selalu singgah dihatinya sampai kapanpun.

_From : My Evil_

"_Aku pasti 'pulang', tunggu aku ne? Saranghae~"_

"Hiksss~ aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia akan semakin membenciku..aku tidak mau! Hiksss~ " racaunya tak jelas.

"_**Cih..yeoja tolol!"**_

Seketika tangisan Sungmin berhenti saat mendengar ucapan sarkastik seseorang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Puaskah?"

TBC

* * *

Aah~ aku ngga nyangka responnya bagus banget~~~

Seneng deeehhh~

Yaa walaupun reviewers-nya ngga se-WOW viewers, tapi aku seneng banget cerita 'abal'ku ini diterima dengan baik^^

Ini chapter 1 nya ya~ maaf nc-nya pas-pasan(?), dichap depan aku banyakin -kalo ada yang mau hihi :D

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya ngga sesuai yg diharapkan, salahin otak saya yang emang lemot ini #LoL

Gomawo untuk yg uda review

Sekali lagi, saran & kritik akan sangat diterima^^

Balasan Review

Loupeu : NC ya? Hihihi :D #ditoyorr *LoL

Gomawo reviewnya, Review lagi yaa~^^

Rinyeol : Tau aku? Beneran? Dimana? Twitter? Fb? #heboh :D

Yah~ salam kenal aja cingu~ Review lagi ya~^^

MinnieGalz : NCnya pasti dilanjut cingu~~

Ttep review ya~^^

Kyumin forever : ini udah dilanjut cingu~^^

Chikyumin : Masa sih bagus? Abal gini juga hehe :D

Ming knapa ya~? Review lagi donkk~^^

Kyuminalways89 : iia, ini udah lanjut^^

Ayachi casey : Aku ngga bisa buat NC yaoi cingu, terlalu beresiko, ini aja panas dingin bikinnya..hehe :D

Ah~ typonya emang ngga ktulungan, gomawo uda review~^^  
Park Min Rin : ommo? Aku bneran ngga tau itu, kebalik yah? Hehe :D  
Gomawo, review lagi ya~^^

Audrey musaena : ini uda lanjut, shock lagi ngga? Hehe :D

Review lagi donkk~^^

Sasya : knapa ya? Makanya ttep review cingu, gomawo ne^^

Sevy. elfkyumin : Hbungan KyuMin ya? Terus review deehhh~ hehe :D

Kyurin Minnie : maksudnya apa ya? Terus review deh ya~^^ hihi :D

ImSFS : hohoho bkal bkin jerawatan juga ngga? #plakk

Terus review ya~^^

Pumpkins cholee :iah, ini uda dilanjut cingu..masi pnasaran ngga?

Ttep review ya~^^

Princess kyumin : ngga gantung kan skarang? Hihihi :D

Maaf itu blum bisa aku jawab, makanya ttep review ya~^^

Gomawo sekali lagi #bow

.

Wanna review again?

Sign,

QMingKyutez137


	3. Chapter 2

_**From U, Only U**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s), -newbie-, etc._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* :)_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

_Previous_

_From : My Evil_

"_Aku pasti 'pulang', tunggu aku ne? Saranghae~"_

_"Hiksss~ aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia akan semakin membenciku..aku tidak mau! Hiksss~ " racaunya tak jelas._

"_**Cih..yeoja tolol!"**_

_Seketika tangisan Sungmin berhenti saat mendengar ucapan sarkastik seseorang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan._

_"Puaskah?"_

.

_Chapter 2_

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Seseorang memberitahukan _password-_nya dengan cuma-cuma." Jawab orang itu acuh. Tanpa bertanya 'siapa?' Sungmin telah mengetahui 'seseorang' itu, tentu saja dengan 'cuma-cuma' karena _yeoja _yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu masuk kamarnya berhak atas itu.

"Puaskah?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara serak, isakannya telah berhenti walau airmata masih mengalir dari mata _foxy_-nya dan membasahi pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Tidak! Atau mungkin belum. Cih! Bahkan ini baru dimulai, tapi kekalahanmu sudah didepan mata Nona Lee.." jawab _yeoja _itu disertai kalimat ejekannya. "Kuharap kau menepati janjimu Lee Sungmin!" lanjutnya dengan nada tegas.

"Tak usah khawatir, kau akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.." Desis Sungmin penuh penekanan, tatapannya tajam kearah _yeoja _yang balas memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Tentu saja! Tak ada yang akan bisa mengalahkanku, sekalipun itu kau!" jawabnya _yeoja_ itu tak mau kalah dengan nada meremehkan..

"Terserahmu saja Ny. Cho yang terhormat!"

* * *

_Tik tik tik_

Suara jarum jam yang berdetak kencang menemani keheningan dua _namja_ diruangan besar itu. Kyuhyun telah selesai bercerita tentang kegundahannya sejak 15menit yang lalu, namun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari _yeoja_ manis-nya disana.

"Mm-mungkin karena dia sedang 'datang bulan'?! Bukankah yeoja memang seperti itu? Aku saja sering mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hyukkie," Donghae membuka keheningan dengan kalimat gagapnya..

"Tapi-"

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

Getaran _handphone_ menginterupsi sanggahan yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan, dengan malas Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri benda persegi berwarna hitam yang bergetar diatas meja kerjanya.

_**Eomma Calling**_

"Ck!" decak Kyuhyun melihat _ID Caller_ si penelepon. "_Yeobseo?_" jawabnya dengan malas setelah menggeser tanda hijau di _handphone_-nya.

"…"

"_Arrasseo_.." jawabnya acuh.

"…"

"_Ne_~" jawaban singkat itu mengakhiri percakapan dengan sang penelepon -_eomma-_ diseberang sana. Entah apa yang dibicarakan _eomma_-nya hingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin kusut. "Hahhh~" hanya helaan nafas berat yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, aku bosan mendengarnya!" Seloroh Donghae kala mendengar helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menghela nafas dihari yang cerah ini, cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam mengacuhkan nada protes dari Donghae. "Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Donghae melihat raut frustasi Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma." _Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Ck! Aku harus pulang Hae, batalkan saja pertemuan kita dengan Tuan Jung hari ini!" Kyuhyun berrkata dengan nada perintah dan beranjak dengan tergesa tanpa menunggu jawaban Donghae.

"_Mwo_? _Yak_, Cho Kyuhyun! _Aiiissshhh~ Jjinja_! " Umpat Donghae melihat Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

* * *

**BLAM**

Kyuhyun membanting pintu mobilnya dengan tidak pelan, membuat seseorang yang menunggunya dihalaman depan rumah mewah itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kyu, apa tidak bisa pelan-pelan? Kau selalu saja seenaknya!" tegur seseorang itu dengan nada kesal.

"_Mianhae._.—_eomma._" Lirihnya. Ya, _eomma_-nya memberitahu akan berkunjung kerumahnya ditelepon tadi. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah melihat sang _eomma_ berdiri diluar.

"_Gwaenchana.._bagaimana kabarmu? Aa~ 'Istrimu' juga, bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia ada didalam? Dari tadi _eomma _memencet bel tapi tak ada , mengapa dirumah sebesar ini tidak ada pembantu?" _Eomma_-nya memberondong pertanyaan dengan nada heran.

"Ck! Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dengan nada ketus.

"_Mwo_? Apa maksudmu?" seru _eomma_-nya, membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"_Aaa-aniya_! Mungkin dia sedang berbelanja..atau kesalon..mm~ atau mungkin sedang berjalan-jalan, atau bisa saja _shopping_ dengan teman-temannya?" entahlah, jawaban _reflex_ Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan pernyataan atau pertanyaan, yang jelas sepertinya ia sedang membocorkan 'salah satu kekeliruan' dalam 'rumah tangganya'. Seketika Kyuhyun merutuki perkataan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, "_Eo-eomma_-"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin 'menantu' yang _eomma_ banggakan seperti itu? Cih, sampai kapanpun _eomma_ tak akan percaya. Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk melepas kepenatannya karena seharian mengurus rumah." Wajah Kyuhyun yang semula panik berubah suram mendengar kalimat bernada tegas dari _eomma_-nya. "Tapi, apa kau tak pernah mengajaknya keluar?"

"Tidak! Tanpa kuajak pun dia akan pergi sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun –kembali- dengan nada ketus.

"Cki! Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, pasti sebentar lagi 'dia' pulang. Ayo masuk, akan _eomma _masakan sesuatu sambil menunggu 'istrimu'. Pasti kau belum makan, kan?" seru eomma mengakhiri perdebatan yang -menurutnya- sepele.

"_Ne~_" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

'_Eomma~'_

* * *

Ini sudah hampir pagi, namun mata _yeoja_ manis itu masih tampak terbuka. Ia gelisah menunggu 'seseorang' yang berjanji untuk 'pulang' malam ini. Namun kenyataan pahit harus ia terima, 'seseorang' itu mempermainkannya –lagi. Tanpa memberi kabar, malam ini 'dia' –kembali- mengingkari janjinya.

"Hikss~" satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya kala mengingat kembali cobaan hidup yang harus ia lalui dari dulu hingga saat ini. Apa ia tak berhak bahagia? Sekalipun itu menyakiti orang lain? Sejak kecil ia selalu mengalah demi orang lain, tapi mengapa orang lain tak pernah mengalah padanya? Dan kenapa harus untuk orang yang sama?.

Satu pemikiran 'egois' terlintas diotaknya, tak peduli akan berdampak baik atau buruk nantinya yang pasti ia tak boleh mengalah pada kenyataan yang terus membelenggunya ini. Dengan tergesa ia beranjak untuk meraih benda persegi berwarna pink diatas meja nakasnya, dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

_To : Lee Hyukjae_

"_Hyukkie, besok kita __**harus**__ bertemu ditempat biasa."_

Tak peduli akan mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain, pesan bernada final itu segera ia kirim pada nomor yang dituju dengan menekan tombol send dilayar _handphone_-nya. Kemudian berbaring kembali diranjangnya mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Hhh~ semoga ini yang terbaik." Gumamnya sebelum mentutup mata dan mengunjungi alam mimpinya.

* * *

"_MWO? NEO MICHEOSSEO?_" yeoja ber-gummy smile itu berteriak lantang hingga membuat pengunjung yang ada dicafe yang sering mereka –Sungmin dan Hyukjae- kunjungi merasa risih dan menatapnya tajam seakan berkata _" Jangan Berisik!"._

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Lee Hyukjae, lihatlah disekelilingmu.." Sungmin berkata dengan datar.

"Aaa~ _Cuweseohamnida~ Cuweseohamnida~_" Lee Hyukjae membungkuk meminta maaf menyadari kesalahannya, setelah bosan ia segera duduk kembali dan mulai menatap Sungmin tajam. "Jelaskan padaku Lee Sungmin! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau berniat menghancurkan hidupmu dengan pelahan?" Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hidupku memang sudah terlanjur hancur Eunhyuk-ah.." Gumam Sungmin dengan mata menerawang kosong. " Setidaknya aku tak akan menyesal bila suatu saat nanti **'ia'** benar-benar bahagia dengan'nya'. Aku tak tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku mencintai kedua-nya. Hanya ini harapanku satu-satunya agar **'ia'** aman, semoga **'ia'** berada ditangan yang tepat." Lanjutnya, namun terselip harapan 'semu' dikalimatnya. Emosi Hyukjae naik mendengar nada 'putus asa' dari bibir Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin! Benarkah ini Lee Sungmin? Sahabatku yang kuat? Tak pernah kenal putus asa seberat apapun masalahnya? Bahkan saat kehilangan kedua orangtuamu-pun kau tetap kuat..tapi kenapa sekarang—"

'_Kau tak mengerti Eunhyuk-ah'_

"_Aniyeo!_ Beginilah Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya." jawab Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, matanya yang semula menatap kosong kearah jendela kaca disamping meja tempat mereka berada beralih menatap Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya, "Itu memang 'hak-nya' Eunhyuk-ah, karena sejak awal memang begitu perjanjiannya." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara memberikan janinmu Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Alhamdulillah~

Akhirnya selesai juga..

Heuhhh~ kayanya makin 'aneh' aja nih fic, semoga masi ada yang mau baca dehhh~

Ngga ada nc yaaa~ #ngerefresh, besok lebaran dulu hihi :D

Jeongmal gomawo for reviewers, saya sempet males lanjutin kalo ngga baca review dari kalian

Terus dukung saya yaaa~^^

Jeongmal gamsahamnida^^ #bow #bow #bow

.

Rinyeol : NC-nya skip dulu ya~

Eoh? Alamat fb+twitter-ku ada di profil cingu, cek aja siapa tau kita emg brteman^^

Nurichan4 : Tuh! Unyuk-nya uda nongol cingu, review lagi ya~^^

Olla. Lezzaolsen : Sempet kek' gitu sih, tapi alhamdulillahnya ngga jadi(?) cingu

Brkat review kamu sama yg laen..makanya trus review ya~^^

Sunghyunnie : Hah? END?

MinnieGalz : Pulang kerumahku~ #plakk xD

Park Min Rin : Sepanjang punya Kyu?bisa nagbisn lebih dari 50page ituh! #plakk

Guest : Kamu nggak ngerti? Aku juga sama #plakk

Pokoknya terus review ya cingu~^^

Princess kyumin : Typo? Banyak ya? Biarin deh buat pemanis(?) #plakk

Review lagi ya cantik^^ #ngerayu hihi xD

Loupeu : NC tiap chap? #matiberdiri

Kasygirl : Wah cingu bkin tebak-tebakan sendiri nih! Jadi jawab sendiri deh~ #diceburin

Kkk~ pokoknya ttep review ya~^^

Kyuminalways89 : Siapa ya? Trus review donkk!

Minimi : Masi rahasia, makanya terus review ya~^^

Ayachi casey : Flashback cerita Kyu tentang Ming ke-Donghae cingu, belibet ya? Tau dah aku juga pusing~ #plakk

Kayanya ada 'kekeliruan nih! Hihi xD review lagi ya~^^

Qniee love nest : ini udah lanjut! Gomawo uda review^^

Sasya : sayangnya di-chap ini ngga da NC, masi ada pemanisnya ngga? xD

ReaRelf : Kayanya sih gitu cingu, review lagi ya~^^

Pumpkins cholee : hehehe xD kasian tuh yeoja dibilang hantu, tapi emang mirip sih~ #plakk

Review lagi ya~^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki : Siapa itu? #plakk

Chikyumin : Mau tau siapa? #ala MC kondangan haha xD

Makanya review trus cingu~^^

Audrey musaena : Sadar cingu, sadar! #nepuk2 jidat(?) Audrey hihi xD

Review lagi ya~^^

Hyuknie : Uugghhh~ kok kesannya aku jahat bgt ya~?! :s

Review lagi dooonnkkkk~^^

Sevy. Efkyumin : Masi rahasia #gayalooo! xD

Review lagi~^^

.

Majimaguro, gamsahamnida^^

.

Review again?


	4. Chapter 3

_**From U, Only U**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s) bertebaran, -newbie-, etc._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other_

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* :)_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

_Previous_

"_Aniyeo! Beginilah Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya." jawab Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, matanya yang semula menatap kosong kearah jendela kaca disamping meja tempat mereka berada beralih menatap Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya, "Itu memang 'hak-nya' Eunhyuk-ah, karena sejak awal memang begitu perjanjiannya." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan sendu._

"_Tapi tidak dengan cara memberikan janinmu Lee Sungmin.."_

_._

_Chapter 3_

_._

Setelah melaui perdebatan yang cukup menguras tenaga dan pikiran –setidaknya itu menurut Hyukjae- akhirnya ia mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan seorang Lee Sungmin, walaupun dengan berat hati. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, diruangan pribadi dokter muda tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon setelah mendengar maksud Sungmin menemuinya.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya, hanya tatapan kosong tak berarti yang membuat siapapun merasa iba melihatnya, begitu pula Siwon.

"Min-ah~" Panggilnya lembut, namun tampaknya Sungmin belum ingin membuka mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Wonnie~ dia hanya sedang emosi, tidak serius dengan—" Hyukjae yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan mulai membuka suaranya, namun seruan Sungmin memotong ucapannya.

"Aku yakin!" Seru Sungmin, datar.

"Ck!" Decak Hyukjae frustasi, karena Sungmin masih keukeuh dengan keputusannya.

Hening sejenak,

"Lee Sungmin, dengar! Ini bukan hanya tentang janin yang sedang kau kandung, tapi juga mengenai masa depanmu. Sebagai dokter sekaligus sahabatmu, aku minta untuk kau mempertimbangkan lagi keputusan ini. Apa kau sadar, kau akan berada diantara hidup dan mati? Dan bukankah sudah kujelaskan, tak ada yang bisa menjamin keberhasilan dengan _metode operesi_ seperti ini. Bahkan dokter terhebat sekalipun." Ujar Siwon dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi kita 'kan belum mencobanya Wonnie~" Rengek Sungmin. "Lagipula..aku pernah membaca sebuah _artikel_ yang menceritakan tentang keberhasilan operasi ini, bahkan anaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan jadi anak yang membanggakan sekarang. Akupun yakin anakku akan seperti itu. Ya kan, Hyukkie?" Ujar Sungmin bersikeras meyakinkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hyukjae yang tadinya kesal, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca merasa terharu mendengar kata-kata penuh harap dari Sungmin. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, berharap bisa menyalurkan kekuatan yang ia punya untuk sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh saat ini.

"Tapi ibunya tidak bertahan hidup lama Min, bahkan sebelum anaknya lahir. Apa kau juga membaca sampai se-_detail _ini?" nada Siwon mulai melunak namun masih tetap tegas, berharap Sungmin dapat mengerti.

"…"

"Pulanglah dan istirahat yang cukup. Obatnya selalu kau minum tepat waktu kan? Jangan terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran, kandunganmu masih rentan—_Yak_! Lee Sungmin! _aisshhh_~" Belum selesai Siwon dengan 'wejangan'-nya, Sungmin pergi begitu saja dengan perasaan kecewa dan linangan airmata.

"Min-ah!" Hyukjae yang tadinya ingin mengejar Sungmin namun langkahnya segera dicegah oleh Siwon.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu.."

"_Eotteokhae_? Min-ah~ hikss~"

.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku taman dekat rumah sakit.

"Hikss~ tak ada yang bisa mengerti aku, mengapa semua tak mendukungku? Hikss~" Racaunya frustasi.

Dilipatnya kaki jenjang itu keatas bangku dan meneggelamkan wajahnya disana, "Aku harus bagaimana~? Hikss~ Kyunnie~" Isaknya mengadu, berharap seseorang yang ia cintai mendengar keluh kesahnya.

* * *

.

**Cklekk**

Sungmin berjalan dengan gontai kearah dapur, diambilnya sebotol minuman dingin dari dalam lemari es. Waktu seharian dipakainya hanya untuk menangis dan menangis, membuat tenggorokannya kering dan panas.

"Hahhh~" Desahnya setelah merasakan air dingin melewati kerongkongannya.

**GREPP**

Sungmin mengejang seketika saat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"Dari mana saja?" Suara _bass_ yang sangat dikenalinya mengalun lirih diteilnga kirinya, kemudian bibir itu beralih untuk mencium tengkuknya merasakan aroma _vanilla_ dari sana. Sungmin yang tadinya mulai terbuai dan ingin mendesah mendapat perlakuan lembut itu, segera tersadar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ujarnya ketus sambil melepas paksa pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kau kenapa _chagi_~? Tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil mengekori Sungmin kedalam kamar, namun Sungmin tetap diam tanpa peduli.

"Katakan ada apa? Kenapa kau berubah?" Tanya Kyuhyun –lagi- beruntun, melihat perubahan sikap Sungmin membuatnya bingung.

"Aku? Tidak, aku masih seorang LEE SUNGMIN!" Jawab Sungmin penuh penekanan.

"Ck! Kau kenapa Min? Jangan buat aku bingung~" Desak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat.." Jawab Sungmin sambil berbaring diranjang tanpa melepas _mini dress _berwarna_ pink_-nya. Pahanya ter-_eksposs_ sempurna, dan melihat itu otak mesum Kyuhyun kembali berfungsi _evil smirk_ berkembang dibibirnya.

**Brukk**

"Tidak! Sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang kumau!" Seru Kyuhyun _seduktif_, setelah sebelumnya menindih tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"_Andwae_- emmmppphhh~ Kyuuu~ hahhh~ ti..dak~ Kyuuu~ emmmph~" Protes Sungmin disela-sela ciuman 'sepihak' Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menolak? Tak akan prnah bisa!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan kadar kemesuman tingkat 'akut'. (,)

"Aku benar-benar lelah.." lirih Sungmin memelas.

"Setelah ini lelahmu akan menghilang _chagi_~, aku yakin!" Seru Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tapi—emmmppph emmmpphhh ~" Bibir tebal itu kembali membentur bibir ber-_shape_ 'M' dibawahnya, namun kali ini dengan lebih lembut berharap sang pemilik bibir indah itu membalasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin mulai terbuai, tak lama kemudian matanya tertutup menikmati ciuman itu dan membalas dengan sama lembutnya walau tetap bibir lihai Kyuhyun yang mendominasi. Tangannya mengalung dengan erat dileher Kyuhyun, tanpa Sungmin sadari _evil-smirk_ terpampang jelas dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Emmmph~ ahh~ emmmph~" Desahan Sungmin mulai tak terkontrol saat Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengerjai bibirnya, dihisap kemudian dikulum bibir atas dan bawah itu bergantian membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Kyuhyun, dengan lihai liahnya meng_eksplorasi_ rongga mulut Sungmin, mencari-cari benda kenyal yang sama kenyal dengan bibir pemiliknya.

"Ahhh~" Sungmin semakin mendesah kala lidah mereka beradu, karena gemas Kyuhyun gigit lidah kenyal itu membuat Sungmin melotot dan Kyuhyun hanya menyengir polos.

"Benarkan, apa kubilang? Kau takkan pernah bisa menolakku~ emmph~" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah melepas ciuman panas mereka, lalu beralih mengulum telinga kiri Sungmin membuat Sungmin terus mendesah. Tangannya berusaha membuka resleting _mini dress_ yang Sungmin kenakan. Setelah berhasil segera ia lepas dan menyisakan Sungmin hanya dengan _bra _dan celana dalamnya yang sama-sama berwarna _pink._ Lidahnya sudah beralih pada leher jenjang sang _yeoja_ dan meninggalkan banyak tanda kemerahan disana. Lalu turun mencapai dua gundukan dengan puncak _pink _yang menggoda, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelindungnya –_bra_.

"Eunggh~ ahh~ sshh~ terussshhh Kyuuu~ ouhhh~" Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya sangat menyukai apabila Kyuhyun mengerjai payudaranya, dengan kasar ia jambak rambut Kyuhyun dan semakin menekan kepala itu untuk megulum putingnya. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk meraup puncak mungil itu bergantian, sesekali digigitnya dengan gemas membuat Sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan.

Tangan kanannya yang menganggur ia pakai untuk membuka celana dalam Sungmin, dibukanya lebar-lebar kaki jenjang itu supaya memudahkannya untuk mengerjai lubang yang sering memberinya surga dunia.

"Akh~ eungghh~ sshhh~ ummmhhh~ Kyuuuh~" Racau Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengerjai dua sumber kenikmatannya sekaligus, tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengoral _klitoris_-nya. Ciuman Kyuhyun-pun terus menurun dengan gerakan _seduktif_, tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah disekitarnya. Wangi khas _yeoja _yang ia cintai menusuk indera penciumannya saat sampai pada sebuah lubang yang sudah memerah didepannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama segera ia julurkan lidah basahnya pada lubang itu, seketika rasa hangat menjalar dilidahnya.

"Ahh~ ouhhh~ emmmph~ Kyuuu~ ouhhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~" Racauan Sungmin kembali menggema dengan lebih panas. Kini Kyuhyun sedang mejilat dan menghisap _klitoris _Sungmin yang tampak sangat memerah, kedua tangannya terjulur keatas mencapai dua gundukan kencang disana. Diremasnya payudara Sungmin dan memelintir putingnya dengan gemas membuat Sungmin semakin medesah keras. Lidah basahnya semakin cepat mengoral _klitoris_ Sungmin kala merasakan kedutan samar dari _vagina_-nya, tanda sebentar lagi akan ada yang keluar dari lubang hangat itu.

"Ouhhh~ Kyuuuh~ _damn it_! KYUHYUN! Akhh~ ahh~" Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat cairannya keluar dengan deras, tanpa rasa jijik Kyuhyun meneguk cairan itu sampi habis. "Hahhh~ hahhh~ hahhh –emmmpphhh~" Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun memasukan juniornya kedalam mulut terbuka Sungmin yang masih tampak sibuk untuk mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ahhh~" Lenguh Kyuhyun saat merasakan kehangatan mulut mungil itu dibatangnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur untuk membatu Sungmin mengeluar masukan _junior_-nya. Tangannya tanpa bosan terus bermain dipayudara Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin bernafsu untuk meraup dan menghisap _junior_ Kyuhyun hingga sampai dipangkal tenggorokannya. Sekuat tenaga ia bertahan untuk tidak tersedak, mengingat ukuran _junior_ Kyuhyun yang diatas rata-rata. (,)

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak mau 'keluar' sebelum 'masuk'" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan _evil smirk_-nya, Sungmin hanya diam memandangnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Lalu Kyuhyun memposisikan _junor_-nya didepan lubang _vagina_ Sungmin.

"Ahhh~ ssshhh~ eunggghhh" Desahan mereka bersahutan kala batang itu memasuki lubang surganya. Kyuhyun terus mendorong _junior_-nya untuk memasuki Sungmin lebih dalam dengan pelan. Tangan Sungmin sibuk meremas seprai dibawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dilubangnya. Setelah masuk sempurna Kyuhyun mebiarkan Sungmin beradaptasi dengan _junior_-nya.

"Eunggghhh hhhh~ Ber…geraklahhh~" Erang Sungmin memerintah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Sungmin mendesah. Tak lama kemudian gerakannya berubah cepat kala nafsunya semakin membuncah.

"Ouhhh~ Minghhh~ ini nikmattthhh~ Ouhhh~ panggil namaku _chagihhh_~"

"Kyuuuhhh~ ouhhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ eunggghhh~ Kyuhyuuuunnnhhhh~ lebih dalam sayanggg hhhh~"

"Ahhh~ Minggghhh~ ahhh~"

.

_30menit kemudian_

"Ouhhh~ Kyuuu~ eunggghhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ eughh~ eughh~ eughh~"

Sungmin terus mendesah dan lebih melengkungkan pinggulnya untuk menanamkan lebih dalam batang Kyuhyun. Semua gaya bercinta sudah mereka coba dan kini posisinya sedang menungging dengan tangan menggenggam erat kepala ranjang. Kyuhyun dengan kasar namun lembut disaat bersamaan terus bergerak dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan kenikmatannya, _orgasme_-nya belum datang setelah 30menit berlalu mereka bercinta.

"Ahhh~ Kyuuu~ ahh~ ahh~ ouhhh~ akhh~ faster~ akh~"

"Minghhh ssshhh~ ouhhh~ nikmattthhh sekaliiihhh~" Racau Kyuhyun.

"Akhhh Kyuuuhh~ akuhhh~ akhhh~ aaaakkkhhhhhh Kyuhyuniiiiiieeehhhh~" Erang Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan surga dunianya. Lubangnya yang semakin menjepit _junior_ Kyuhyun saat _orgasme_, membuatnya ikut berkedut.

"Minggghhh~ ahhh~ Minggghhh~ ahhh~ _chagiii_~ ouhhh~ LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun saat _orgasme _hebat melandanya, cairannya tak terbendung dilubang Sungmin sehingga meluber mengotori paha mulus itu. "Ahhh~ ahhh~ ahh~ uggghhh~"

"Eunggghhh~" Desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _junior_-nya.

.

"Hhhh~ sudah kukatakan..hhh~ bukan? Hhhh~ Kau takkan pernah..hhh~ bisa menolakku!" Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri dengan nafas terputus-putus, setelah sebelumnya membanting tubuh lelahnya disamping Sungmin.

'_Kau benar, aku takkan pernah bisa..'_ batin Sungmin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping karena merasa tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Min? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm? Aku ada disini sekarang, jangan pikirkan yang lain, HANYA AKU! Karena kau HANYA MILIKKU! Ingat itu!" Ujar Kyuhyun _possessive_, tangannya melingkar erat diperut datar Sungmin yang tanpa diketahuinya telah tumbuh buah cintanya.

"Tapi kau bukan milikku.." Lirih Sungmin datar dengan pandangan kosong kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aa-apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku juga milikmu, kau juga tahu itu sejak awal Min~" Ujar Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan perkataan Sungmin, Ini juga bukan yang dia mau. "Mm- apa kau marah karena aku tak 'pulang'?" Tanyanya lirih.

"…" Sungmin diam tak menjawab, kemudian ia mengubah posisinya memunggungi Kyuhyun dan tanpa penjelasan-pun Kyuhyun tahu jawabannya. Tangannya melingkar semakin erat dipinggang ramping Sungmin, wajahnya ia cerukkan dileher jenjang itu sambil sesekali menciumnya lembut.

"_Mianhae~_" Satu kata penyesalan Kyuhyun ucapkan penuh rasa bersalah, karena masih tak ada jawaban ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan, "Kemarin _eomma _datang berkunjung dan menginap dirumah. Seperti biasa, 'kami' dihadiahi ceramah panjang tentang..—anak."

DEG

Sungmin terhenyak sengan kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan lirih. Airmata sudah mulai menumpuk dimata indahnya, namun dengan pintarnya ia menahan agar tak terjatuh –lagi-.

"Cih! _Eomma_ benar-benar konyol. Mana mungkin aku mendapatkan anak dari _yeoja_ yang bahkan belum pernah kusentuh?" Kyuhyun masih terus meluapkan kekesalannya terhadap sang _eomma_, "Min apa kau tak pernah mengeceknya?"

"Huh?" Sungmin membeo mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Kyuhyun.

"Aa~ apaaa~ disini..belum tumbuh..satu nyawa lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya takut-takut tak ingin Sungmin tersinggung, telapak tangannya memutar lembut diperut rata itu.

'_Tentu ada Kyu, usianya sudah memasuki minggu ke-enam saat ini. Apa kau bahagia?'_ Ingin sekali Sungmin mengucapkan itu, namun-

"Sudah, tapi hasilnya tetap _negative_." Lirih Sungmin datar dengan mata terpejam, membohongi Kyuhyun sama dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun Sungmin terpaksa melakukannya, ini yang terbaik –menurutnya-.

'_Maafkan aku..'_ batinnya menjerit.

"Sayang sekali.." Lirih Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

Hening, mereka menerawang dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ming, kau sudah tidur?" diliriknya wajah manis sang _yeoja_ dengan mata terpejam pulas, "Heuhh~ Ternyata kau sangat lelah ya_ chagiii_? _Jaljayeo~ saranghae~_" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup kening Sungmin dan menyusulnya kealam mimpi.

Tes

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, setetes airmata berharga mengalir kembali dari mata indah seorang _yeoja_ yang berada dalam pelukannya.

.

**Other place**

"Heuhhh~ ia tak pulang lagi.." Keluh seorang _yeoja _berambut hitam panjang didalam kamarnya, ia harus kembali merasakan kecewa karena namja yang berstatus 'suami'-nya memilih untuk tidak pulang dan menginap diapartement –yang menurutnya- hanya berstatus 'simpanan'.

" Lee Sungmin! Awas kau!" Gertaknya penuh amarah.

* * *

**.**

**Esok paginya**

Ini masih pagi, bahkan matahari-pun masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Namun tubuh mungil Sungmin terus menggeliat gelisah dipagi buta itu, peluh membasahi wajah pucatnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka. Tangan kanannya menekan-nekan perutnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit disekitar sana, sementara tangan kirinya mencoba menggapai punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Hhh~ hahhh~ eunggghhh~ hahhh~" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya unyuk mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun, lidahnya kelu dan seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Hmmmphh~ morning _chagiii~"_ Sapa Kyuhyun setelah menggeliatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin tanpa membuka mata, namun karena Sungmin tak jua menjawab dan malah guncangan lemas yang ia rasakan ditangannya membuatnya membuka mata dengan perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari keadaan Sungmin, yeoja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu seakan meminta pertolongan. Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari _hangover-_nya panik seketika.

"Ming! _Chagiya~_ Kau kenapa? Ming! Lee Sungmin!" Serunya panik saat melihat Sungmin menutup matanya –pingsan- tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. "Ming~ jangan buat aku khawatir~ Lee Sungmin! Irreonna palli~ Hikss~" Runtuh sudah harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun kala melihat keadaan mengenaskan pada yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

Drrt..drrt..

Donghae segera meraih ponsel yang bergetar diatas dasbor mobilnya.

"Yeobseo!" Jawabnya malas.

"…"

"MWO?" teriaknya kemudian.

"…"

"Ne, aku segera menyusul bersama Hyukkie."

"Nugu?" Hyukjae bertanya setelah melihat raut panik Donghae.

"Chagiya~ Sungmin—"

.

Drap drap drap

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Hyukjae panik.

"Tenanglah chagiya~" Ujar Donghae menenangkan sembari menggenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"Noona—"

.

Cklekk

"Wonnie~ bagaimana—"

"Hyukkie~ _mianhae~"_

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong^^

Masi adakah yang nunggu fic ini? Maaf kalo masi membingungkan kalian, tapi saya memang sengaja memberi penjelasan didalam sebuah dialog tanpa narasi yang panjang lebar. Semoga cingu semua memahami.. :D

Yang pengen nc full, gimana? Puaskah? Mudah-mudahan deeehhh~ ini dilalui dengan banyak keringat dingin looohhh #apadeh?!

.

Maaf, saya belum bisa balas review-nya, tapi selalu saya baca kok untuk penyemangat :D

Insya Allah di chap depan ya?! Sebagai gantinya saya cantumin nama yang review dichap kmaren aja ya~^^

**Special thanks to** :

ImSFS, hyuknie, parkgyuci, nurichan4, loupeu, olla. lezzaolsen, rinyeol, Sunghyunnie, chikyumin, pumpkins cholee, Cho Kyuri Mappanyuki, Kanaya, NaeKyu, MinnieGalz, kikihanni, audrey musaena, heemin, Minimi, sevy. elfkyumin, NPJulianty, Park Min Rin, Dadjoe Pranata, Monnom, dan 'beberapa' Silent readers…

Gamsahamnida^^ #deepbow

.

Oh iya, untuk Ny. Cho 'muda' saya masi belum dapet cast yang pas. Antara straight, GS, atau OC? Adakah yang bisa kasi saran?

.

Last,

Review Juseyong?^^


	5. Chapter 4

_**From U, Only U**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_Genderswitch, OOC, EYD Tidak Sesuai, Typo(s) bertebaran, -newbie-, dll._

_Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dll._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *dibakarKMS* :D Yang pasti KyuMin saling memiliki *dipelukKyuMin* __J_

_._

_enJOY reading^^_

_._

* * *

Note : Bold = Dream

.

_Previous_

_._

_Drap drap drap_

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi?" Seru Hyukjae panik._

"_Tenanglah chagiya~" Ujar Donghae menenangkan sembari menggenggam tangan sang kekasih._

"_Noona—"_

_._

_Cklekk_

"_Wonnie~ bagaimana—"_

"_Hyukkie~ mianhae~"_

_._

_Chapter 4_

.

**Gelap. Itu yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya kala ia mencoba membuka mata. Tangannya mencoba meraba apapun yang bisa digapai, namun nihil ia tengah berada diruang kosong yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Namun ada satu celah titik bercahaya diujung sana, seakan terhipnotis ia terus mendekati celah itu.**

**Semakin dekat, hingga tak sadar cahaya yang semula hanya sebuah titik kini berubah menjadi lubang menyerupai pintu. "Hikss~ hiks~" Lirih tangis seorang anak kecil menyapa gendang telinganya ketika berhasil menerobos lubang itu. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya dan matanya menari liar guna mencari tahu keberadaan suara tangis itu.**

"**Hikss~ hiks~" Suara itu semakin jelas kala ia terus berjalan, matanya memandang fokus pada objek yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Tubuh mungil seorang gadis kecil bergetar karena menangis diatas sebuah batu satu-satunya disana. Dengan posisinya membenamkan wajah diantara lutut dan rambut terurai, membuat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah itu. Namun sekilas ia tertegun, itu adalah kebiasaannya ketika sedang menangis. Ia terus berjalan mendekat, dan tanpa sadar tangannya mencoba menggapai pundak mungil itu, sedikit lagi sebelum wajah itu terangkat.**

**DEG**

**Tubuhnya menegang kala melihat wajah itu. Bayangan wajahnya dan wajah orang yang dicintainya terlihat jelas pada rupa gadis kecil itu. Dengan mata sembab dan suara parau gadis kecil itu bersuara,**

"**Jangan bunuh aku, aku mohon~"**

**Matanya melebar kala mendengar permohonan lirih dari si gadis kecil. Dan sedetik kemudian cairan bening itu –kembali- membasahi pipi chubby-nya tanpa sadar, dadanya sesak tak kuasa melihat sosok yang ia yakini adalah malaikat kecilnya kelak begitu rapuh dan mengiba. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti hatinya kala mengingat perbuatannya terakhir kali terhadap janin yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa ini. Mana mungkin ia tega membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri? Ingin rasanya ia berucap, namun lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengucap kata "maaf".**

**Kepanikkan segera melandanya kala ia melihat sosok itu menjauh, namun suara lirih terus mengiang ditelinganya.**

"**Jangan bunuh aku eomma~"**

_**ZZAPP**_

"_ANDWAE_!"

"Min-ah! Lee Sungmin!"

"Hahh~ hahhh~ hahhh~" Nafasnya memburu, mulutnya terbuka guna mencari pasokan udara. Sesak, itu yang ia rasakan. Sekelebat bayangan tentang mimpi yang baru dialaminya terus berputar. Terasa seperti nyata karena airmata itupun masih berbekas dengan jelas dipipinya.

"Min, katakan apa yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan, hm? Ayo jawab aku!" Siwon bingung kala melihat kondisi Sungmin yang mendadak siuman dan terlihat panik. "Ada apa Min?"

Sungmin masih diam, namun sedetik kemudian isakannya mulai terdengar, "Hikss~ Wonnie~"

Siwon benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, bahkan Sungmin tidak mengeluh sedikitpun dengan kondisi perutnya yang sebenarnya sedang dalam bahaya. "Ne, aku disini. Ssst.._Uljima_, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Hening cukup lama, 2 suster yang ada diruangan itu hanya diam menyaksikan tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan Siwon tak menyuruh mereka untuk keluar.

"Siwonnie." Panggil Sungmin lirih setelah isakkannya mereda.

"_Ne_?" Jawab Siwon sambil perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah dibawahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan janinku? Dia- belum hilang kan?" Tanyanya dengan raut sendu, wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembab.

Siwon mendesah kecil, "_Yeojaneun pabboya_!" Ujarnya dengan menyentil kening Sungmin gemas. "Sedetik saja kekasihmu telat membawamu kesini, kau akan benar-benar kehilangan janinmu, Min." Lanjutnya dengan serius.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah sendu, "Benarkah?" ekpressinya kembali datar seperti sebelum ia pingsan.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah melihat ekpressi datar itu, "Sebentar aku panggilkan kekasihmu."

"J-jangan!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku- mohon bantuanmu kali ini."

.

"Lee Sungmin- keguguran."

"_MWO?_" Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi gelisah menunggu didepan ruang _ICU_ itu berteriak kaget mendengar penuturan mencengangkan dari Siwon.

"Ia mencoba meminum obat yang tidak dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil, apalagi diusia kandungannya yang masih rentan." Itu memang benar, Sungmin sengaja meminum obat rutinnya yang dianjurkan tidak ia minum saat sedang mengandung. Namun entah setan apa yang membuat ia nekat berbuat seperti itu.

Hyukjae terhenyak dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Donghae, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih berusaha menguras otak_ jenius_-nya untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui sebelumnya, "Tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini? Lee Sungmin—ha- hamil? Kk- keguguran? Bagaimana bisa?"

3orang lainnya yang ditanya saling melempar pandangan, bingung apa yang harus mereka jawab. Hingga akhirnya Hyukjae menjawab setelah mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. "Iya, Kyu. Sungmin tengah mengandung anak kalian, kandungannya sudah berusia 6minggu. Tapi-"

Seketika amarah Kyuhyun memuncak, "Jadi, kalian tahu tentang ini? Dan kalian tidak pernah memberitahukan aku berita bahagia ini? Bahkan aku baru tahu setelah Sungmin sendiri yang menggugurkannya?" tanyannya dengan raut kecewa.

"Mian Kyu," Ujar Donghae menyesal.

"Diam kau!" Sela Kyuhyun, tajam. " Kau juga tahu dari awal_ Hyung_? Sahabat macam apa kalian, HAH?!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

Hyukjae dan Donghae semakin merasa bersalah, "Maaf Kyu, kami terpaksa. Sungmin yang melarang kami." Ujar Hyukjae akhirnya.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa. LEE SUNGMIN!" Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak, ia mencoba menubruk pintu kamar tempat Sungmin berada, namun Siwon segera menghadangnya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-sshi, Sungmin sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Biarkan dia istirahat, dia juga_ shock _dengan kenyataan ini." Ujar Siwon mencegah yang dihadiahi _death glare_ andalan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek!"

**BUGH**

"Kyu! Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Donghae panik, tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam sambil mengusap darah dibibirnya, kemudian Hyukjae segera membantunya berdiri.

Kyuhyun menatap remeh, "Kalian semua sama saja, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sebelum pergi dengan amarah dan kekecewaan.

.

Sungmin yang mendengar dengan jelas keributan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan diluar, tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. "Maafkan aku Kyu~ hiks~"

* * *

"Ya, Tuhan! Sungminnie, kau tak apa?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah memasuki kamar inap Sungmin, diikuti Siwon dan Donghae dibelakangnya. Sungmin memang sudah dipindahkan kekamar inap karena ia harus dirawat untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Sungmin tersenyum haru melihat ekspresi khawatir sahabatnya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lirih membalas pelukan Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua tanpa berpikir, hah!? Kau memang selalu bertindak gegabah, Lee Sungmin." Cerca Hyukjae sebal. Benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menunduk menyesal, "_Mianhae_ Eunhyukkie, aku menyesal."

Donghae yang tak tega melihat Sungmin yang sangat sedih segera melerai, "Sudahlah chagi, yang penting Sungmin baik-baik saja."

"Sebenarnya- Sungmin tidak keguguran." Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba.

"_MWO_?" Hyukjae dan Donghae refleks menoleh kearah Siwon dengan ekspresi kaget.

Siwon menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan, "Ya, kandungannya baik-baik saja, walaupun sempat melemah tapi syukurlah tidak sampai luruh."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Aku yang menyuruhnya." Sela Sungmin.

Dan sedetik kemudian Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

* * *

"Kyu!"

"…"

"Kyu, aku tahu aku salah. Aku minta maaf." Donghae, sudah setengah jam ia kembali dari rumah sakit dan langsung melesat kekantor tempat ia dan Kyuhyun bekerja. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, diruang kekuasaan Presdir Cho yang tetap acuh mendengar permintaan maafnya dan masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya –memeriksa dokumen-dokumen.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah, aku punya alasan." Ujar Donghae frustasi.

"Apa alasan itu?" Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap tajam Donghae dan bertanya dengan dingin.

Seketika Donghae gelagapan, "M-maaf, aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, "Cih! Persetan!" dan berlalu begitu saja.

"_Aissshhh~ _iblis itu!" Umpat Donghae frustasi.

.

Ckklek

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang terting—gal." Sungmin terkejut kala melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kk- Kyu~"

"_Wae_?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung kala mendengar pertanyaan ambigu Kyuhyun,. Namun kemudian ia menunduk saat memahami apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu, dan hanya bisa diam membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, aku sangat terpukul saat mendengar berita ini? Terlebih aku baru mengetahui kehamilanmu, bahkan disaat kau sengaja menggugurkannya." Lanjut Kyuhyun sinis, ada nada terluka disetiap kalimatnya.

Sungmin mengerti bagaimana perasaan terluka dan kecewanya Kyuhyun, Demi Tuhan Sungmin –amat sangat- mencintai pemuda dihadapannya ini. Namun demi sesuatu yang bernama 'kebahagiaan' membuat ia harus terpaksa mengesampingkan perasaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia? Apa itu salah?" Sungmin menjawab dengan datar, Kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

"Cih! Jangan konyol Lee Sungmin. Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa sumber kebahagiaanmu adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Pandangan Sungmin berubah tajam kearah Kyuhyun, "Ya, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum kau mengkhianatiku."

"APA?"

"Sebelum kau menikahi _yeoja_ lain." Intonasi bicaranya memang santai dan datar, namun hati dan pikirannya berbanding terbalik.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiran _yeoja_ manis yang dicintainya ini, apa ia berniat membuat Kyuhyun murka? "Kau benar-benar konyol! Hanya karena aku menikah dengan _yeoja_ pilihan ibuku, lantas kau menyebut itu sebuah pengkhianatan?"

Melihat Sungmin hanya diam membuat amarahnya meledak, "_Yak_, Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu? Kau sendiri yang memberikanku izin untuk menikahi_ yeoja_ itu tanpa harus meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun berteriak murka, tak peduli sekarang ia tengah berada dirumah sakit, tempat yang membutuhkan ketenangan untuk setiap penghuni –pasien- disana. "Bahkan aku jarang pulang kerumah 'kami'." Kalimat terakhirnya ia ucapkan dengan sangat hati-hati, takut menyinggung –perasaan- Sungmin.

Ia melirik Sungmin dengan sudut matanya, namun Sungmin masih bungkam tak berniat menyela. "Dan ini sudah hampir tahun kedua pernikahanku, kenapa kau baru mempermasalahkannya?"

"Karena aku muak dengan semua ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tercekat, berharap ia salah mendengar sebaris kata 'tajam' yang mudah sekali untuk Sungmin ucapkan.

"Aku ingin terlepas darimu."

_**DEG**_

Kyuhyun melemah, mencerna kalimat 'laknat' selanjutnya yang terucap dari bibir _ranum yeoja_-nya. "Jangan gila Lee Sungmin." Desisnya kemudian.

"Aku memang gila!" Sela Sungmin tajam, "Dan akan semakin gila bila terus bertahan bersamamu." Sungmin melirik sekilas wajah menunduk Kyuhyun, seakan 'mempersilahkan' Sungmin untuk melepas semua kekesalanya. Itu yang Kyuhyun simpulkan, Sungmin hanya sedang 'kesal'. Entah itu karena apa, yang pasti Kyuhyun berharap ini memang hanya emosi 'sesaat' Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan ini?" Lirih Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap sendu kearah wajah yang semula cerah dan bersinar kini meredup karena dirinya. "Kau tak pernah memberikan aku kepastian. Kau kira aku bahagia? Walau kau masih bersamaku tapi aku harus membagimu dengan _yeoja _lain, bahkan dia lebih 'berhak' atas dirimu. Sedangkan aku apa? Aku hanya-"

"Lee Sungmin!" Bentak Kyuhyun, _refleks_ kala mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang –menurutnya- semakin 'melantur'. Sungmin menunduk takut saat Kyuhyun membentaknya untuk pertama kali, ia merasakan matanya memanas namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan agar cairan beningnya tak keluar saat Kyuhyun masih disini. Melihat raut terluka Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menyesali perlakuannya baru saja, perlahan ia mendekat bermaksud untuk meminta maaf "Ming~"

"Pergilah, biarkan aku sendiri." Usir Sungmin halus, ada nada terluka dikalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun urung mendekat. "Pergilah~"

"_Mm-mianhae_.."

.

_Drap..drap..drap.._

_Prok..prok..prok.._

Suara langkah kaki yang diikuti tepukan tangan dengan 'anggun'nya mengusik gendang telinga Sungmin yang sibuk menghentikan tangisnya, Sungmin kenal betul dari 'siapa' suara itu berasal.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali." Sungmin bergeming, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk sekedar menolehkan pada orang yang tengah 'asik' mengejeknya. "Bagus, sampai membuatku ikut menitikan air mata, huhuhu~" Sinis, diikuti decihan meremehkan.

Sungmin masih diam, ia benar-benar lelah dengan apa yang tengan menimpanya kini. Sandaran, yang ia perlukan saat ini. Tapi dari siapa? Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun adalah sumber terbesar kegalauannya saat ini. Hyukjae, Donghae, atau Siwon? Tidak, walaupun mereka banyak membantunya, tapi tak mungkin Sungmin menambah beban mereka. Keluarga? Sungmin sudah tak punya orang tua, namun tak bisa dikatakan tak punya siapa-siapa. Ia masih mempunyai dongsaeng –yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Berjuanglah untuk—aku _eonnie-ah_."

* * *

Keheningan dari dalam mobil _Honda Civic_ berwarna _silver_ itu menemani kesendirian seseorang yang berada didalamnya. Kyuhyun, diam dengan kepala ditundukkan diatas stir mobilnya, sesekali terdangar isakan samar dari bibir tebalnya. Ini jelas bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dulunya ia adalah sosok yang arogan dan tak peduli dengan apapun. Selalu berlaku sesuka hati terhadap –perasaan- setiap _yeoja _yang mengakuinya sebagai 'pacar'.

Namun perlahan berubah semenjak kehadiran seorang Lee Sungmin dihidupnya, seseorang yang telah 5tahun ini mengisi hati dan pikirannya. _Yeoja_ manis dengan senyum polos menampakkan deretan gigi kelinci putihnya. Membuatnya 'sadar' hanya dengan sebaris kata, **"Jika kau menyakiti **_**yeoja**_**-mu, berarti kau menyakiti ibumu sendiri. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau tulus menyayangi **_**yeoja**_**-mu, berarti kau sangat menyayangi ibumu."** Terdengar 'biasa' memang, namun bermakna 'luar biasa' bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berhati bebal.

Itu yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini, sikap Sungmin seolah-olah mengembalikkannya ia kemasa 'jahat'nya dulu. Menyakiti _yeoja_-nya dan ibunya sendiri.

.

BRAKK

"Ommooo~ Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa nak?" Panik sang eomma melihat anak semata wayangnya datang dengan keadaan berantakan. "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? –Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban, hanya pandangan sendu yang ia dapat dari onyx tajam itu. _Instink_-nya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan bahwa anaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Eomma~_" Suara manja seorang_ yeoja_ membuyarkan konsentrasinya dalam menyelami perasaan anaknya. Seketika wajahnya kembali cerah teringat akan berita 'bahagia' yang harus ia sampaikan pada anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ahh! Kyuhyun-ah _chukae_, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi_- APPA_!"

_**DEG**_

'_Tidak mungkin..'_

"Kyu? Kenapa diam saja? Aah~ _eomma_ tahu kau _shock _karena terlalu senang kan? Ini bukan mimpi nak, istrimu sedang mengandung, usianya sudah 6minggu. Aah~ aku akan segera menjadi nenek. _Ommoo~ _aku lupa memberitahu teman-teman arisanku." Ujar sang _eomma_ heboh, lalu melesat untuk mengambil ponsel dan _mendial_ nomor teman-temannya. Tak lama kemudian sang _eomma_ sudah larut dengan dunianya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung sang _eomma_.

"Kyu!" Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam setelah mendengar suara itu, namun pandangannya tak beralih sedikitpun masih tetap lurus kearah punggung sang _eomma_. "Kau tidak senang aku hamil?"

"Tidak!"

"_Mwo_?" Alis sang 'istri' berkerut tak terima.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yeoja yang selama 2tahun ini berstatus sebagai 'istri sah'-nya. "Karena itu bukan darah dagingku." Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Seketika sang 'istri' tergagap, "Aa- apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu, bahkan disaat hari sakral 2tahun lalu. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau anak dirahimmu adalah anakku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai-nya, membuat sang 'istri' bergidik dan merasa terpojok.

"Sa- siapa bilang!? Kau tak ingat saat pulang dari resepsi pernikahan Yesung _Oppa _dan Wookie _Eonnie _dalam keadaan mabuk? Bu-bukankah paginya 'kita' sadar sudah tidur satu ranjang?" Cukup masuk akal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh meremehkan, benar-benar _ekpressi_ orang bodoh. "Aku lebih mengenal diriku sendiri, -Nona manja." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sang 'istri' menggeram, tangannya terkepal menahan kekesalan. "Lihat saja! Akan kubuktikan kalau ini darah dagingmu!" Serunya menantang. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mendecih dan terus menatap remeh pada sang 'istri' sebelum berlalu.

"Terserahmu saja, Lee Qian-sshi!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hehehehe #ditimpukreader

Annyeong~ ada yang nunggu fic ini? #nggaaaaaaaaakkkkk *pundungdiketekKyu(?)  
Review-nya berkurang euy, jadi males lanjutinnya juga.#bodo xD  
Hmm kenapa ya? Iya siiih saya juga sadar kalo ff 'abal' saya ini "jauh" dari kata "sempurna", namanya juga newbie, makanya saya minta kritik & saran buat memperbaiki tulisan saya. :D

Especially for my beloved reader, ini persembahan 'seadanya' dari saya, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Kalo emang nggak menarik, kayanya chap depan udah end deh, tergantung yang minat baca+review aja siiihh~ #labil xD

Finally, saya pake straight tapi pake nama koreanya, nggak apa kan? Mm- ada yang merasa janggal nggak? Kkk~ tar bisa ditanyain dikotak "Review" hehehe xD

.

Udah ah cuap2 nggak pentingnya, balas review dulu…

Rinyeol : annyeong reader pervert! #ups Ngga ada NC ya~ uda ampir tamat nih, aku juga udah ganti ratingnya dengan sesuka hati kkk~ xD

Minimi : Bukan buruk lagi cingu, tapi busuk #plakkmanasin xD

Loupeu : aku pake straight tuhhh, ngga apa kan? Mudah2an ngga ada yang bashing deh~

Sunghyunnie : Simpanan kan cmn status cingu, yg pnting Ming ttep nomor 1 dihati Kyu #eeeaaa

Kanaya : ne cingu, review lagi ya~^^

Hyuknie : ngga kok cingu, review lagi ya~^^

Kasygirl : Sampe sini masi bingung ngga?

Kikihanni : Sayangnya walopun tau Ming keguguran Kyu malah marah tuh, merasa dibohongin. Gimana dong cingu~? #plakk

Guest : Kasian, udah lama nunggu ceritanya malah makin ngawur. Mianhae~ :$ #bow

Cho han kyo 137 : mian aku ngga bisa apdet asap, ide yang muncul sewaktu lagi kerja selalu mentok(?) kalo uda manteng depan PC #curcol :p

LovelyMin : Wellcome~ semoga suka sama cerita abal ini, terus review ya~^^

Pumpkins cholee : Semua pertanyaan cingu kayanya uda terjawab sama jalan cerita xD

EvilMinmin : Annyeong^^ panggil QQ aja, biar ngga ribet :D  
Wellcome ne~ semoga suka sama cerita abal saya, n' review terus~^^

Sienna-w5 : Ming bkn lemah cingu, mungkin lebih ke mengalah #sama aja kkk~ xD

Oom. komariah. 921 : udah kejawabkan? Review lagi ya~^^

Chikyumin : Maaf, dugaan anda meleset(?) kkk~ xD

Monnom : Kalo Kyu cerai sama istrinya nggak bkalan ada 'konflik' donkk cingu!? xD

I am E. L. F and JOYer : ia Ming keguguran, tapi boongan xD

Parkgyuchi : waaah~ cingu kejam bgt, masa aku harus nyiksa semua cast!? :$

Dhia bintang : pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan? Review lagi ya cingu~

Nurican4 : next apa cingu? #mengerjappolos *plakk xD

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida~^^ #bow

.

Last,

Review ya cingu~

Yang membangun(?) okayyy!?

Saranghae^^ 3


	6. Chapter 5

_**From U, Only U**_

_**.**_

_KyuMin Fanfiction_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Song(Lee/Cho) Qian, Kim(Cho) Heechul_

_Other Cast : Park Jungsoo (Teukie eomma), Suster Ahn._

_Main Pair : My OTP "KyuMin" *wing*, Slight!KyuToria, HaeHyuk_

_Warning! Genderswith, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, -newbie- author, dll_

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

.

_(BGM : Super Junior Yesung – For One Day)_

_._

Chapter 5

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"_Ne eomma_?"

"Kemari sebentar."

Sungmin yang pada waktu itu baru berumur 13 tahun, hanya menatap tak mengerti saat _yeoja _yang dipanggilnya 'eomma' membawanya keruangan pribadi Kepala Asrama. Teuki _eomma_, selaku Kepala Asrama dipanti asuhan tempat Sungmin dibesarkan tersenyum lembut menangkap arti tatapan Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

.

_Ceklek_

.

Sepasang suami istri yang semula tampak harap-harap cemas seketika terbangun dari duduknya untuk menyambut seseorang yang mereka tunggu kedatangannya sedari tadi.

"Sungmin-ah, kenalkan ini Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, ayo beri salam."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Sungmin _imnida_." Ujar Sungmin seraya membungkuk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau cantik sekali." Lirih Ny. Lee tersenyum haru, ia merasakan matanya memanas namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar cairan bening tak keluar dari sana—setidaknya tidak dihadapan Sungmin saat ini.

"_Gamsahamnida_."

"Nah Sungmin, kami orangtuamu sekarang. Kau mau ikut kami, kan?" Satu-satunya _namja_ disana bersuara, sang kepala keluarga Lee yang sangat terlihat berwibawa dimata Sungmin kini menampilkan raut lembutnya sebagai seorang ayah.

Sungmin sempat ingin menolak, karena sudah beberapa kali itu terjadi pada pasangan-pasangan orangtua sebelumnya yang ingin mengadopsinya. Namun untuk kali ini, entah mengapa ia menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja, seperti ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk sekali saja mencoba merasakan kasih sayang orangtua. Walau bukan dari orangtua kandungnya, setidaknya Sungmin merasa diinginkan.

Tidak seperti orangtuanya yang tega membuangnya begitu saja sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan kedunia. Sungmin tentu tahu tentang itu, Teukie _eomma_ pernah menceritakan bahwa ia menemukan Sungmin kecil saat pusarnya masih terdapat ari-ari dan darah segar melumuri seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Sungmin tak ingin mengingat lagi hal itu, setidaknya kini ia hidup dengan baik.

Tanpa terasa Sungmin telah menaiki mobil mewah milik keluarga Lee dengan duduk dihimpit oleh dua orang dewasa yang berstatus sebagai orangtuanya mulai saat ini. Seluruh anggota keluarganya dipanti asuhan mengantarkan kepergiannya dengan perasaan sedih karena kehilangan. Sungmin adalah salah satu anak yang amat disayangi oleh semua saudara-saudaranya disana, termasuk para pengurusnya. Kelembutan dan keceriaannya membuat siapapun yang berada disampingnya merasa nyaman.

Teukie _eomma_ sendiri menangis terharu melepas kepergian Sungmin dengan orangtua 'baru'-nya, "Kebahagiaanmu sudah didepan mata, Sungmin-ah."

.

Satu-satunya bangunan termegah berdiri kokoh dikawasan perumahan elit yang baru saja dimasuki mobil yang membawa Tn. Dan Ny. Lee beserta 'anak baru'-nya. Mansion Keluarga Lee. Tn. Lee memiliki kawasan perumahan mewah pribadi yang hanya ditempati karyawan-karyawan khususnya. Mansion Lee sendiri terletak dipaling ujung, dekat sebuah pegunungan dengan pemandangan asri yang menjadi batas perumahan tersebut.

"Selamat datang Sungmin-ah, ini rumahmu sekarang." Ujar Ny. Lee saat mereka turun dari mobil.

Sungmin tak dapat berkata apa-apa, mata bulatnya melebar lucu dengan mulut menganga. Tak percaya dengan yang ada dihadapannya. Ny. Lee terkekeh melihatnya, dengan sayang ia mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Tn. Lee. Namun belum sempat mereka melangkah, suara nyaring dan terkesan manja mengintreupsi.

"_Eomma, Appa_!" Seorang _yeoja_ yang lebih mungil dari Sungmin dan berwajah _oriental_ menghambur manja pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Sudah pulang Qiannie _chagi_, bagaimana liburannya?" Tanya sang _eomma_. Namun _yeoja_ mungil yang bernama Lee Qian itu tak menjawab, ia terlihat menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan intens dan terkesan sinis. "Ah Qiannie, kenalkan ini Sungmin. Karena dia lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilnya _eonnie_." Ujar Ny. Lee lembut. Qian masih belum membuka suaranya sampai sang appa menambahkan.

"Dia adalah anggota keluarga Lee sekarang, anak sulung _Appa_ dan _Eomma_. Dau kau anak bungsu kami—LEE QIAN!"

Tn. Lee berteriak marah saat Qian berlari begitu saja sebelum beliau menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ny. Lee menghela nafas sabar, mengerti betul sifat sang anak yang begitu keras dan mungkin belum bisa menerima kehadiran anggota baru dirumahnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah atas kehadirannya yang membuat anak tunggal keluarga Lee tersebut marah.

.

Sebulan berlalu. Qian terlihat sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Sungmin sebagai kakak angkatnya, namun tak jarang sikap ketus dan sinis ia tunjukkan dihadapan Sungmin. Bahkan saat disekolah ia tak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengan Sungmin. Mereka memang disekolahkan ditempat yang sama, _Sapphire Blue School_, salah satu sekolah Swasta elit di Seoul dan Sungmin satu tingkat diatas Qian.

Namun Sungmin tak begitu memusingkan hal itu, ia hanya fokus pada kedua orangtua angkat yang sangat dihormatinya, ia juga sadar diri dengan posisinya sebagai 'anak angkat' dikeluarga Lee. Walaupun begitu, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tak pernah membeda-bedakan status mereka, kadang hal itulah yang selalu membuat Victoria marah dan merasa seperti dikesampingkan. Tapi kenyataannya Tuan dan Nyonya Lee mencoba bersikap adil tanpa memandang anak angkat atau anak kandung sekalipun.

.

Malam itu Sungmin merasa haus, karena kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Qian terletak dilantai atas, ia terpaksa harus turun kelantai dasar untuk mengambil air minum didapur. Saat kembali dari dapur, tak sengaja Sungmin mendengar tangisan lirih dari arah kamar yang terletak disisi tangga. Kamar sang Tuan dan Nyonya rumah. Karena merasa penasaran, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, tanpa bermaksud menguping, ia mencuri dengar apa yang tengah diperdebatkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.

"Apa kau yakin, _yeobo_?" Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini." Lirih Nyonya Lee, suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. "Kita sudah punya bukti, _yeobo_."

"Itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan!" sanggah Tuan Lee.

"Lihatlah matanya _yeobo_, aku melihat mataku dimatanya."

"…"

"Dan…coba kau perhatikan—"

"_Arra chagiya_, tapi bagaimana dengan Qiannie?" Tanya Tuan Lee melembut.

"Aku akan tetap menyayanginya, walau ia 'berbeda' dengan Sungmin."

"Mereka tidak 'berbeda', bukankah kau yang selalu menekankan hal itu?"

"Ya, tapi Sungmin tetap 'berbeda'…karena walau bagaimanapun—dialah anak kandungku."

_DEG_

Sungmin berdiri kaku, gelas ditangannya nyaris lepas dan pecah bila saja ia tak memegangnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya bedegup kencang, dadanyapun terasa sesak dan matanya memanas. Dan saat ia memalingkan wajah kearah sampingnya, seketika cairan bening meleleh saat _foxy_-nya bersibobrok dengan _foxy_ lain yang balik memandangnya tajam.

.

Esoknya, tak ada yang berubah. Tuan dan Ny. Lee bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, namun sesekali matanya menangkap raut datar _yeoja _mungil disamping sang _eomma_. Bahkan saat sang _eomma_ menawarkan beberapa makanan yang tersaji dimeja makan, Qian tak bergeming sedikitpun. Namun entah mengapa hal itu tak membuat Ny. Lee sedih, karena sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu setiap pagi—tentu setelah kehadiran Lee Sungmin.

Namun kali ini berbeda, terselip kesedihan dari raut datar itu, Sungmin melihatnya. Mungkin karena perasaanya yang begitu sensitif, Sungmin bisa merasakan apa yang tengan Qian rasakan.

"_Chagiya_, pagi ini _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ harus pergi ke Jepang." Tuan Lee memulai percakapan pagi itu.

Tak ada jawaban, baik dari _yeoja_ mungil bergigi kelinci maupun dari _yeoja_ mungil berwajah oriental itu. Namun setelah lama terdiam, salah satunya mecoba membuka suara.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tergantung pekerjaan Min-ah. Bisa saja seminggu, atau mungkin sebulan." Sang _eomma_ menjawab pertanyaan putri sulungnya.

"Apa kita…tak akan merayakan natal dan—tahun baru bersama?" sambung Sungmin kembali, kali ini ada nada ragu bercampur kecewa dikalimatnya.

"_Aigooo~ yeobo_, aku hampir lupa."

"_Mianhae chagi_, tapi ini mendesak sekali. Kalian tak apa kan hanya merayakannya berdua saja?"

_Dreeet_

Suara kursi yang digeser pelan menginterupsi perkataan Tn. Lee, tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya Qian berlalu dari meja makan itu, membuat tiga orang yang melihatnya keheranan. Sedetik kemudian pandangan Sungmin meredup, mengerti betul dengan kekecewaan Qian, karena iapun merasakannya.

Bagaimanapun hari natal hanya tinggal menghitung hari, Sungmin begitu berharap bisa berbagi kebahagiaan bersama keluarga barunya. Selain itu, Sungmin juga berharap kebahagiaan itu ia rasakan dihari spesialnya. Tahun baru bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan semu, karena sekarang Tuan dan Nyonya Lee telah berada didalam pesawat untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju Jepang.

.

Satu hari menjelang natal. Pagi itu sepi, hanya satu dua pelayan yang berkeliaran dimansion besar Lee. Sarapan pagi telah berjejer rapi diatas meja makan, namun Sungmin tak menemukan Qian. Itu pemandangan yang sudah biasa, karena semenjak Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pergi ke Jepang Sungmin tak pernah sarapan bersama dengan Qian. Qian lebih memilih membawa bekalnya _double_ untuk sarapan dan makan siang disekolah, kemudian berangkat sekolah lebih awal diantar oleh supir pribadi Tuan Lee. Sementara Sungmin akan berangkat pada jam biasa dengan diantar oleh supir yang memang biasa mengantarnya dan Qian kesekolah.

Panggilan seorang kepala maid menginterupsi langkah Sungmin menuju mobil yang akan mengantarkannya kesekolah. Ada telepon dari Ny. Lee di Jepang sana, seketika Sungmin tersenyum cerah.

"_Yeobeoseyo, eomma_?"

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin terkekeh mendengar suara nyaring sang _eomma_.

"_Ne eomma._" Jawabnya manja.

"_Eomma_ ada kabar bagus untukmu."

"Apa itu _eomma_?"

"_Eomma _dan_ Appa_ bisa mengambil waktu libur satu minggu untuk merayakan hari natal dan tahun baru bersama kalian di Korea."

"_Jinjjayeo_?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"_Ne_. sebentar lagi _Appa_-mu menyelesaikan _meeting_ terakhirnya, lalu kami akan segera ke bandara dan mengambil penerbangan menju Seoul siang ini juga."

"Tapi _eomma_…"

"_Wae_?" Nyonya Lee tampak heran mendengar sanggahan Sungmin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Cuaca sedang tidak stabil dimusin dingin ini…"

"Tidak akan _chagi_, percayalah…ini hadiah untuk kalian. Terutama untukmu…"

Sungmin tersenyum haru mendengarnya, rasa khawatir yang tadi melandanya lenyap tiba-tiba saat mendengar jawaban sang _eomma._

"_Gomawo eomma, jeongmal gomawo_…"

.

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga saat turun dari mobil. Bukan karena ia kesiangan, namun karena ia ingin segera menemui seseorang yang harus mengetahui kabar—yang menurutnya—membahagiakan. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat siluet sang adik yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Qi-annie!" Panggil Sungmin ragu, ia memberi jeda untuk menstabilkan nafasnya. "_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan pulang hari ini, kita akan melewatkan malam natal bersa—"

"Aku tak peduli."

_DEG_

"Qiannie…"

.

Lantunan do'a menggema diseluruh penjuru kota Seoul pada malam itu, tak terkecuali dikawasan perumahan mewah milik keluarga Lee. Namun sang kepala keluarga dan Nyonya rumah belum menampakkan dirinya setelah hampir satu hari penuh menempuh perjalanan dari Jepang ke Korea.

Sementara kedua putrinya terlihat tak begitu menikmati malam ini. Seperti Lee Qian yang telah memasuki alam mimpi diranjang _king size_-nya dengan headphone yang masih bertengger disela-sela telinga kanan dan kirinya. Sungmin masih terjaga, menunggu kedatangan kedua orangtuanya sambil menikmati malam penuh hikmat diatas balkon kamarnya. Tak ada ritual menghias pohon yang selalu ia lakukan dipanti asuhan bersama seluruh anggotanya seperti tahun lalu, karena saat ia pulang dari sekolahnya pohon natal yang sudah terhias menyambutnya disisi ruang tamu.

"_Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana korbannya, apa ada yang selamat?" _Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar percakapan para pejalan kaki yang melewati halaman rumahnya.

"_Sepertinya tak ada, semuanya tewas."_

Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk menghampirinya, dua nama yang terlintas dipikirannya, "_Eomma, Appa_…"

"Apa kau tahu itu penerbangan darimana?"

Kini dadanya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari orang itu.

"_Kalau tidak salah—dari Jepang menuju Seoul."_

Tak terbendung lagi, Sungmin tak dapat menahan airmatanya mendengar kenyataan pahit itu.

.

_**Flashback end**_

_._

_From U, Only U_

_._

Pagi yang cukup cerah dimusim dingin ini, matahari menampakkan cahayanya kesetiap penjuru tempat dinegeri ginseng itu. Semua orang berbondong-bondong ingin menikmati kehangatannya, seperti para 'penghuni' dirumah sakit yang terletak dipusat kota itu. Sekedar menyegarkan pikiran dari bau obat-obatan menyengat yang seakan menjadi 'santapan' mereka tiap harinya. Lee Sungmin, pasien yang sudah ditetapkan menjadi salah satu 'penghuni' disana hanya berdiam diri ditaman rumah sakit itu selama dua jam lebih. Dengan beralaskan rumput hijau ia duduk menekuk kakinya, panas terik tak ia hiraukan seolah ditantang ke-_eksistensis_annya. Sedangkan pasien lain yang memperhatikannya hanya menatap heran. Bagaimana _yeoja_ itu bisa bertahan dari teriknya matahari selama itu? Dua jam atau lebih tak jadi masalah untuk Sungmin walau berada dibawah panas terik matahari, karena ia sama sekali tak merasakan panas atau hangatnya.

Ia mati rasa.

Tubuhnya tak merespon apapun suhu yang menerpanya, entah apa yang terjadi, mungkinkah karena kebekuan hati yang melandanya kini?

Sungmin tak tahu.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin-sshi, anda kemana sa—_Ommona_~!"

Suster Ahn, suster yang ditunjuk Siwon untuk mendampingi Sungmin selama proses rawat inapnya merasa lega menemukan pasiennya yang menghilang sejak dua jam lalu. Namun rasa lega itu lenyap seketika setelah melihat keadaan Sungmin yang 'mengenaskan'. Wajah putih pucat dengan aliran air yang tak berhenti dipipi _chubby _itu, namun tak terdengar satu isakanpun dari bibir _plump_-nya. Dengan panik Suster Ahn meminta siapa saja disekitarnya untuk membantu mengangkat pasiennya yang seperti mayat hidup itu.

"_Eomma, Appa..Mianhae…"_ Lirih Sungmin sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"Ayolah Min, satu suap saja"

"…"

Lee Hyukjae, sudah setengah jam yang lalu terus membujuk sahabatnya untuk sekedar mengisi perut kosongnya. Namun tak sedikitpun Sungmin menurut, bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya. "Kau tak menyayangi anakmu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, seakan tuli Sungmin tak menghiraukan bujukan _yeoja_ bergummy smile itu hingga Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Hyukjae menoleh, dilihatnya Donghae yang datang dengan sekeranjang buah segar ditangannya. Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya kearah keranjang buah tersebut, seakan mengerti, Donghae menjelaskan bahwa ia mengingat cerita sang _eomma,_ wanita hamil sangat menyukai segala jenis buah-buahan yang terasa asam dilidahnya, karena itu dapat mengurangi rasa mual yang dialaminya. Donghae menduga Sungmin menolak makan karena _morning sick_-nya itu, namun Hyukjae segera menepis _presepsi_ itu. Karena Sungmin tak terlihat seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya, yang merasakan mual setiap waktu.

"Lalu, apa dia mau makan?" Hyukjae hanya menjawab dengan gelengan lemah. Dan keduanya hanya bisa menatap prihatin dengan keadaan sahabat mereka.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?"

"Entahlah, dia benar-benar melepas tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. _Aissshhh_~"

Kyuhyun menghilang sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Donghae mendapatkan _email_ dari sahabatnya itu untuk menjalankan perusahaannya sementara ia tinggal tanpa memberitahukan kemana ia pergi. Awalnya Donghae tak menerimanya karena ia merasa tak berhak atas itu. Namun saat teringat ayah Kyuhyun yang telah tiada begitu mempercayakannya, kalau bukan padanya, pada siapa lagi Kyuhyun meminta bantuan? Dan sebagai sahabat ia mengerti betul kekalutan yang menimpa Kyuhyun saat ini. Dengan berat hati ia menyetujui permintaan sahabat _evil-_nya itu, namun dengan syarat Kyuhyun tak terlena dengan 'kebebasan'-nya hingga melalui batas.

Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga menceritakan keadaan istrinya yang tengah mengandung—yang katanya—adalah benih Kyuhyun. Donghae tak percaya tentang itu, karena Donghae tahu betul perangai Lee Qian, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Donghae yakin anak yang dikandung Qian bukan anak Kyuhyun dan hingga kini Sungmin belum mengetahui tentang hal ini, bahkan Hyukjae dan Siwon sekalipun tak Donghae biarkan mengetahuinya. Karena diam-diam Donghae menyelidikinya sendirian dan sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya, namun ia simpan rapat-rapat rahasia itu sebelum Kyuhyun kembali.

Tanpa sadar Donghae menyeringai mengingat 'penemuan hebat'-nya, Hyukjae bergidik ngeri mendapati seringai jahat dari wajah _innocent_ kekasihnya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau kenapa Hae?"

"_Eh_? _Aniyo._"

Dan Hyukjae hanya mendengus mendapat jawaban yang tak memuaskan itu, sementara Donghae telah memasang kembali senyum _childish_ andalan-nya. =_=

.

_-From U, Only U-_

_._

"Kandungan anda baik-baik saja. Namun karena ini masa rawan, saya sarankan sebaiknya anda lebih menjaga kondisi tubuh anda Ny. Cho. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang berat dan makan yang teratur." Cho Heechul terlihat antusias mendengar 'wejangan' untuk sang menantu dan calon cucunya dari dokter kandungan. Sedangkan Lee Qian—atau mungkin Cho Qian—terlihat acuh tak acuh, namun sesekali hanya mengangguk kecil sekenanya. Ia merasa resah dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Setelah berpamitan, Heechul dan Qian segera meninggalkan ruangan dokter kandungan tersebut. Gerutuan Heechul terhadap sang anak—Cho Kyuhyun—yang menghilang sejak dua minggu yang lalu mewarnai perjalanan mereka menuju apotek rumah sakit untuk menukar resep obat dari dokter, dan Qian hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya, ia masih merasakan keresahan dihatinya.

Ini memang sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun pergi, tepatnya setelah perdebatannya dengan Sungmin dirumah sakit—dan dengan sang istri dirumahnya. Seperti biasa Qian akan membangunkan Kyuhyun pagi sekali diruang kerjanya untuk segera pindah ke ranjang _king size_ mereka sebelum Heechul membangunkan mereka untuk sarapan. Ruang kerja yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka dan terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan dua ruangan itu memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengelabuhi ibunya seolah ia dan sang istri tidur didalam kamar dan ranjang yang sama. Namun pagi itu Qian tak menemukan Kyuhyun diruang kerjanya, dan sebaris pesan singkat seakan memberikan jawabannya.

'**Aku ada perjalanan bisnis untuk beberapa hari.'**

Namun bukan itu yang jadi keresahan Qian sejak tadi, ada hal yang lebih ia khawatirkan saat ini. Dan sepertinya kekhawatiran itu semakin menjadi kala ia melihat sang mertua menghentikan langkah mereka secara tiba-tiba dengan tubuh yang menegang. Diikutinya arah pandang sang mertua tepat pada objek yang menjadi kekhawatirannya—atau mungkin ketakutannya.

"_Eo-eomma, waegurae_?" Dengan tergagap ia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"_Aa-aniyo_. Kau duluan saja _chagi, eomma_ ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Qian tahu betul itu hanya alasan saja, "Mau aku temani?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak usah, _eomma_ tak akan lama." Heechul memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang menantu.

"_Arrasseo._" Qian segera berlalu dari hadapan mertuanya dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia tak benar-benar pergi sebenarnya, bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang tak jauh dari sana adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan mertuanya.

.

_From U, only U_

.

Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel ketika dua orang yang amat dihormatinya menolak mentah-mentah permintaan bantuannya. Disinilah Kyuhyun tinggal sekarang, disebuah bangunan sederhana dipusat kota Seoul tanpa diketahui siapapun—kecuali sang tuan rumah. Sepasang suami-istri yang merupakan saudara sepupu dari keluarga eomma-nya. Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau itu sudah dewasa. Jangan hanya mengandalkan _noona_-mu." Yesung tampak terlihat kesal terhadap adik ipar-nya tersebut.

"_Aisshhh~ Hyung_, kau berisik!"

"_Yak!"_ Yesung berniat menjitak kepala bocah _evil_ itu, namun urung saat sang istri menahan lengannyanya lembut. "_Aissshhh~_"

"Kyuhyun-ah, benar kata _Hyung_-mu. Kau sudah dewasa, hanya perlu menjelaskannya baik-baik, _eommoni_ pasti akan mengerti."

"Tidak, _eomma_ tak pernah mengerti aku." Lirih Kyuhyun. "Kalau _appa_ masih ada, ia pasti akan mendukungku." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Ryeowook iba melihatnya, seketika ia melirik pada sang suami, "_Oppa, eotteokhae?"_

"_Aissshhh~_ Ya sudah bocah _evil_, aku mengalah."

"_Jinjjayeo?_" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya, Yesung menjawab dengan dengungan samar. Kemudian terkekeh kala mendapat pelukan ciuman mesra dari sang istri.

"_Gomawo Oppa_…"

"_Gomawo Hyung, Noona_." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus saat ini, membuat sepasang suami itu ikut tersenyum.

.

"_Chagiya,_ aku merindukanmu."

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Kyuhyun akan menyendiri dikamar tamu itu dengan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu duduk. Selembar poto seseorang yang amat ia cintai menjadi temannya sebelum menuju alam mimpi yang juga diisi oleh sosok yang ada dipoto tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, lelah dengan semua ini, tapi ia tak boleh kalah sebelum mewujudkan mimpinya. Berharap kebahagiaan akan segera menghampirinya bersama sosok itu.

"Lee Sungmin. Tolong bertahanlah dan jaga dirimu, aku akan secepatnya kembali. Dengan kebahagiaan yang selalu menghampiri kita."

"Aku mencintaimu."

_._

_From U, Only U_

_._

Pagi ini Sungmin meminta Suster Ahn membawanya kebalkon rumah sakit untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dimusim dingin. Suster Ahn sempat menolaknya karena ia ingat betul pesan sang dokter untuk tidak membiarkan Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, lagipula Sungmin bisa melihat itu dari jendela kamarnya tanpa harus keluar. Namun Sungmin punya banyak cara untuk membuat siapapun menuruti keinginannya. Ia membujuk dengan cara menerima suapan Suster Ahn untuk pertama kalinya yang membuat Suster paruh baya itu tersenyum lega, walau hanya beberapa suapan namun cukup untuk memberi warna samar dikulit putih pucat itu.

Dan disinilah Sungmin sekarang, duduk manis diatas kursi roda dibalkon luar rumah sakit dengan selimut tebal ditubuhnya. Suster Ahn pamit sebentar untuk menyiapkan keperluan operasi pertamanya tiga hari mendatang. Mengingat itu, Sungmin merasakan matanya kembali memanas memikirkan kenyataan buruk yang akan menimpanya atau bayinya jika operasi itu sampai gagal. Sekelebat bayangan sang adik yang memintanya untuk berjuang membuat nafasnya tercekat, dadanya bergemuruh menangkap arti permintaan itu. Sang adik meminta Sungmin bertahan hanya hingga anak yang dikandung Sungmin lahir kedunia, selanjutnya, adiknya takkan peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin yang akan meregang nyawa saat itu juga ataupun secara perlahan karena penyakit dan tekanan batinnya.

Sungmin tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan sang adik terhadapnya. Belum cukupkah ia mengambil _namja_ yang begitu berarti dihidupnya? Karena ia takkan pernah memiliki namja itu selamanya, izinkanlah ia memilki keturunannya sebagai gantinya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin menghapus airmatanya kasar dan segera mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada ragu. Seketika ia membulatkan matanya begitu menangkap sosok mertua sang adiknya-lah yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"_Eomma~?"_

_._

"Nyonya Cho Qian!" Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Cho Qian menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada sinis.

"Atau—

Victoria Song?"

_**DEG**_

"Kau?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Assalamu'alaikum…

Annyeooonggg~ From U, Only U is back! :D

Masih adakah yang menunggu fic ini? #nggaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk

Mianhae atas keterlambatannya… #bodooooooooooooooooo

Heheheee…akhirnya saya lanjut juga fic ini. Masih dengan kekurangan dan ke-ancurannya, cerita yang gaje bin aneh bin ngelantur, kek sinetron, deelel, tapi saya nekat publish chap 5 ini, semoga diterima dengan baik #bow

Niatnya mau dipublish kemaren lusa, bertepatan sama tahun baru n' ultahnya Uri Aegyo King. Cuman karena belum beres yaaah diundur aja.

Walopun terlambat, saya mau ngucapin "Happy Birthday" buat Lee Sungmin, "Bu(bi)nny-nya" Cho Kyuhyun…makin langgeng ya Jenggg! #geplakked :D | makin tua makin cute, panjang umur, sehat selalu, sukses selalu, selalu segalanya pokonya. Amiiinnn…

n' "Happy New Year" buat seluruh ELF (KMS terutama) yang ada di Indonesia dan diseluruh dunia. Senang menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini, ini tahun baruan pertama saya bareng ELF dan KMS lhooo~ #gakadayangnanya xD

Udah ahh bacot mulu, saatnya bales review-nya… :D

**Oom. Komariah. 921 : Kayanya sih emang gitu cingu :3**

**Loupeu : Ampyuuuuunnnnn *ngumpetdiketekKyu* xD**

**Baby Kim : Maunya sih gitu cingu, tapi gimana caranya? #frustasi xD**

**Wah nekat nih ampe nyulik Ming, pengen c evil murka, eoh?**

**HeeYeon : Selamat datang(?) cingu, ini next chap-nya..semoga suka **

**kasygirl : Ming cuman pengen ngelindungin dirinya sendiri sama anaknya -mungkin- xD**

**Minimi : tenang cingu, gakk usah esmosi…ada aku disini! #Lah? Kagak nyambung! xD**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : Yupz, semua masalah ada jalannya.. #sok bijak xD**

**Chiikyumin : Happy end ya? Aku usahain deeehhh xD**

**Margareth Pumpkins : Selamat datang(?) disini cingu, ini udah dilanjut..semoga suka ya **

**Guest : Aku gak niat nyiksa Ming cingu~ *merengek(?)***

**KyuMing137 : Ini udah dilanjut **

**hyuknie : Tar dijelasin dichap depan ya **

**cho han kyo 137 : Semua pertanyaan cingu udah kejawab dichap ini **

**evilMinMin : Aku gak bisa update kilat cingu, mian. Tapi semoga suka ya sama chap ini **

**Park Min Rin : Rate ya? Hehe aku emang sengaja pindahin kesini(?), ia dia adeknya Ming cingu xD**

**rinyeol : kkk~ soal rate, sepertinya ini T to M cingu. NC? Tergantung cerita sama cast-nya aja deh yah #lirik KyuMin xD**

**Monnom : Trus anak siapa donk cingu, kalo bkn anak Kyu?**

**kara : Waduh jangan disantet ahjumma-nya! Kalo dia tewas(?) siapa yg bkalan gantiin buat jadi cast di FF ini? Happy end? Gakk janji :D**

**Vhentea : Gak jelas maksudnya?**

**thiafumings : Jahatnya ada alesannya kok, tenang aja gak bakalan berat(?). iia, mungkin Ming karna lagi galau ajah xD**

**ellays : Selamat datang(?), ceritanya bagus? Masih sih?! *blushing* xD uda dilanjut nih~**

**Kyuhyuniar : Makasi saengie, ini uda dilanjut. Aku gak nyiksa Ming kok~ aku kan sayang dia #pouting *plakk***

.

Tak henti-hentinya saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan diri meng-klik kotak Review dan memberi saran kritik yang membangun. Soal bashing, yah saya jadiin pelajaran ajah buat lebih baik kedepannya.

Last,

Review juseyong?


	7. Chapter 6

_**From U, Only U**_

_**.**_

_A KyuMin Fanfiction_

_**.**_

_Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Joongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Song(Lee/Cho) Qian, Kim(Cho) Heechul._

_Other Cast : Park Jungsoo (Teukie eomma), Suster Ahn._

_Main Pair : My OTP "KyuMin" *wing*, Slight!KyuToria, HaeHyuk, YeWook._

_Warning! Genderswith, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, EYD tidak sesuai, gajeness, etc._

_Disclaimer : KyuMin milik saya! *Titik tanpa Koma* :p_

_._

_^^enJOY reading^^_

.

_._

_._

_Previous_

_._

"_Nyonya Cho Qian!" Dengan gerakan slow motion, Cho Qian menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada sinis._

"_Atau—_

_Victoria Song?"_

_**DEG**_

"_Kau?"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 6**_

.

"Apa kabar, Minnie-ah?"

Cho Heechul bertanya dengan nada lembutnya seraya terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju _yeoja_ yang duduk dikursi roda tepat dihadapannya. Tatapannya sulit diartikan, membuat Sungmin merasa gugup hingga nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

"Kau…sakit?" lanjut Heechul setelah melihat raut pucat itu.

"Aa-aku…"

**GREPP**

Sungmin tersentak kala _yeoja _paruh baya dihadapannya memeluknya dengan cara tiba-tiba. Ia merasakan tubuh ramping Heechul bergetar, isakkan kecil terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinganya. Dengan _refleks_ Sungmin membalas pelukan Heechul, meski dalam keadaan bingung.

"_Mianhae_…"

Sungmin melepas perlahan pelukan mereka dan menatap tak mengerti kearah Heechul, "Apa yang harus dimaafkan? _Eomma_ tak salah apa-apa."

"Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar berita tersebut, ia tak tahu hal ini. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun memang sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Apa Hyukjae dan Donghae juga mengetahuinya? Tapi kenapa mereka tak memberitahukannya?

Seakan mengerti arti keterkejutan Sungmin, Heechul menjelaskan. "Ia pergi setelah mendengar berita kehamilan istrinya."

Sungmin membeku, jadi 'ia' benar-benar melakukannya? Semudah itu? Tanpa terasa mata _foxy_-nya kembali memanas, rasa perih dari tenggorokannya untuk mencoba menahan isakannya membuatnya terasa semakin rapuh. Namun ia berusaha tetap bertahan.

"Minnie-ah…apa kalian masih bersama?" Heechul bertanya hati-hati, takut bila menyinggung perasaan Sungmin.

"_Nn-ne_?"

"Bila itu benar, _eomma_ minta kalian berpisah."

**DEG**

"…" Sungmin tercekat, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun akhirnya kristal bening itu keluar juga dari mata sembabnya.

"Maaf, Min. tapi Kyuhyun sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri."

.

"_Arrasseo_…" jawab Sungmin akhirnya, tentu dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Maafkan _eomma_—"

"Tidak, akulah yang tak tahu diri. Memang sudah seharusnya dari dulu aku pergi, maaf."

Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Heechul dengan susah payah menjalankan kursi rodanya, ia hanya tidak ingin menerima perlakuan lembut namun menyakitkan dari ibu kandung orang yang dicintainya itu.

Namun Heechul seperti tersadar, ia merasa menyesal dan amat bersalah pada Sungmin. Melihat keadaan Sungmin yang lemah seperti itu, membuat ia juga ingin tahu apa penyakit yang dialami _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu. Ia memutuskan untuk diam-diam mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi.

_._

_From U Only U_

_._

"Kenapa? Terkejut aku tahu tentang ini?"

Qian hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat tatapan tajam yang terarah padanya.

"Victoria Song. Anak dari Tuan dan Nyonya Song yang hilang begitu saja saat peristiwa kebakaran yang terjadi dikediaman tempat mereka mencari nafkah, meninggalkan anak perempuan yang masih berumur satu tahun."

Merasa tak ada tanggapan, sosok itu kembali berbicara dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Kemudian, sang anak diasuh oleh kedua majikannya –Tuan dan Nyonya Lee- dan telah dianggap seperti anak mereka sendiri. Karena Nyonya Lee dinyatakan tak bisa hamil lagi setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka –yang katanya- meninggal sesaat setelah dilahirkan kedunia dua tahun sebelumnya."

Kembali tak ada tanggapan, namun tubuh Qian terlihat bergetar mendengar kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya itu. Sosok itu tertawa sinis, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Bahkan mereka memberi nama dan marga baru untuk anak itu—Lee Qian. Namun—"

"Cukup Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sosok itu –Cho Kyuhyun- menatap tak percaya sekaligus terkejut mendengar bentakan dari seseorang yang mencul dari arah belakangnya, seseorang…yang amat dicintai dan dirindukannya.

"Dia tetap adikku…"

**Brukk**

Qian jatuh terduduk dengan aliran airmata di pipinya, sungguh ucapan tulus dari bibir orang yang selalu disakitinya membuat ia seperti kerdil dihadapan namja yang dicintainya.

"Sungmin-ah…"

_._

_From U Only U_

_._

Tiga hari kemudian…

.

Suara debur ombak mengisi keheningan dari pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang tengah menatap datar lautan dihadapannya. Ingatannya membawa ia pada kenangan bersama orang terkasihnya yang kini sedang berjuang menyelamatkan dua nyawa yang amat berarti dihidupnya. Lee Sungmin, gadis manis yang ia temui ditempat ini. Gadis polos yang tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan dari saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Ia tersenyum kecil kala mengingat hal itu…

.

_Flashback_

.

"_Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah senja, cepatlah pulang sebelum orangtuamu khawatir."_

"…"

_Gadis yang tengah menyembunyikan kepalanya disela lutut itu seketika mendongak mendengar suara bass yang menginterupsinya._

_Kyuhyun, sikapnya seperti orang autis dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melotot. Ia begitu terpukau dengan wajah manis dihadapannya, pipi chubby yang basah dengan mata memerah, membuat Kyuhyun mengerti bila gadis dihadapannya sedang menangis._

"_Jangan menangis, bukan kau saja yang sedang mempunyai masalah." entah dorongan darimana Kyuhyun bisa berkata seperti itu dengan santainya. Yang jelas ia tidak suka bila melihat mata bulat itu memerah dan mengeluarkan air asinnya._

_Gadis itu dengan tergesa menghapus jejak kesedihannya, namun sama sekali tak terusik dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang seakan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusannya._

"_Nuguseyeo?" tanyanya bingung, dengan suara seraknya khas orang menangis._

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida."_

_Berbanding terbalik dengan sang gadis yang menampakkan raut bingung, Kyuhyun dengan santainya menjabat tangan gadis mungil itu sebelum kemudian mendudukan dirinya disamping sang gadis._

"_Namamu?"_

"_Eoh?" gadis itu membeo sebelum kemudian menjawab lirih pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."_

_Perkenalan itu terus berlanjut. Kyuhyun yang mengakui bahwa ia seorang mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan manajemen bisnis di Kyunghee Univercity, membuat Sungmin terkejut karena ia juga merupakan mahasiswi semester akhir disana. Hanya bedanya, ia berada di fakultas sastra. Mengetahui tentang hal itu, mereka berjanji akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dilain waktu._

_Dan benar saja, dua hari setelah pertemuan itu Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menungguinya ditaman pusat Universitas mereka. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kyuhyun bercerita jika ia merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Namun ayahnya telah lama meninggal sejak ia berumur 15 tahun karena penyakit maag kronis yang dideritanya._

_Dan ia secara blak-blakkan menceritakan tentang kekesalannya pada sang eomma atas perjodohannya dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal, anak dari sahabat sang eomma yang telah lama meninggal. Namun dengan percaya dirinya Kyuhyun membanggakan ketampanan, kepintaran –coret- kejeniusan, bahkan kekayaannya sebagai 'modal' untuk mendapatkan 'calon istri' yang diinginkan sang eomma tanpa perlu melalui perjodohan._

_Namun Sungmin tak seterbuka Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bercerita bahwa ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi saat ia berumur 7 tahun oleh keluarga Lee, namun kemudian orangtua angkatnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia masih mempunyai adik, anak kandung Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang Sungmin rahasiakan namanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, tak terlalu penting, pikirnya saat itu._

_Semakin hari mereka semakin dekat, namun tak pernah ada komitmen diantara mereka. Hingga pada suatu hari, Donghae bertanya serius mengenai hal itu._

"_Apa kau dan Sungmin berpacaran?"_

_Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara ia dan Sungmin. Namun, bila mengingat gadis bermata foxy itu senyum cerah selalu merekah dibibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Yak!" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kala sahabat ikannya itu membentaknya. "Are you crazy?"_

_Seketika Kyuhyun semakin melotot tajam mendengar ejekan Donghae, "Sungmin yang membuatmu gila."_

_Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah setelah mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari bibir Donghae, dan ia memang tak bisa menyanggahnya, Sungminlah yang membuatnya gila. Gila karena…cinta. =_+_

"_Kau benar Hyung…" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, karena Donghae telah berlalu meninggalkannya seraya mendengus kala Kyuhyun selalu bersikap autis saat mengingat gadis bermarga Lee itu._

_._

_Hari itu Kyuhyun berniat mengenalkan Sungmin pada ibunya. Setelah sehari kemarin perjuangannya berbuah manis, karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungmin juga mencintainya dan menerima Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Sebelumnya Sungmin tentu saja menolak, karena ia merasa ibu Kyuhyun tak akan menerimanya begitu saja, mengingat Kyuhyun telah lama dijodohkan dengan yeoja lain yang pasti lebih baik darinya. Ia merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan anak tunggal keluarga Cho itu. Namun karena keyakinan dan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun, apa salahnya jika Sungmin mencobanya? Kalaupun ia ditolak, Sungmin rela untuk mundur._

_Dan benar saja, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Kyuhyun harapkan. Disana, telah hadir seseorang yang sudah sejak lama eomma-nya bicarakan. Yeoja yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak, anak dari sahabat sang eomma yang telah lama meninggal. Perjodohan itu direncanakan saat mereka masih berada dalam kandungan, dan rencana itu adalah wasiat terakhir Nyonya Lee sebelum beliau meninggal._

_Kyuhyun tetap menolak perjodohan itu, dengan tegas ia memilih Sungmin untuk jadi istrinya. Namun yang membuat Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya, Sungmin mendesaknya untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Entah apa alasannya. Hanya kalimat itu yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya, "Jika kau menyakiti ibumu, berarti kau menyakiti yeoja-mu."_

_Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak permohonan yang tersirat dimata foxy itu, walaupun tetap ada tatapan kesedihan disana._

_Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana Kyuhyun memperistri Lee Qian, anak tunggal keluarga Lee._

.

_Flashback end_

.

Ada yang Kyuhyun lewatkan, ternyata Lee Qian adalah adik dari _yeoja_ yang amat dicintainya, Lee Sungmin. Kini ia tahu dengan jelas, _yeoja_ yang dijodohkan dengannya sejak lama adalah Lee Sungmin, Sungmin'nya'. Anak kandung Tuan dan Nyonya Lee. Beruntung ia mempunyai sahabat yang begitu lihai seperti Donghae, hingga ia dapat menemukan informasi tentang hal ini dengan mudah.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seruan nyaring seorang _namja_ ikan membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Ia menatap bertanya pada Donghae yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah.

"Sungmin—"

.

.

.

TBC

.

InsyaAllah chap depan udah end ya, walaupun update-nya kelamaan berharap masi ada yg mau baca fic abal ini :3

Gak akan banya bacot…

Special thanks to :

reaRelf || Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki || bang3424 || ensu. cutez || tri. oktaviani3 || thiafumings || Rima KyuMin Elf || fuji || kyuminalways89 || D. magda || revaelf || Margareth pumpkiners || BoPeepBoPeep137 || trisni. pumpkiners || syasherly || liaa kyuminelf || QQ KyuminShipper || R. W. E KyuMin ...

Tanpa review kalian, saya gak mungkin bisa lanjutin fic ini..jeongmal gamsahamnida^^

.

Regard,

QMingKyutez137^^


End file.
